I Won't Let You Go
by Lynns
Summary: Hojo proposes to Kagome who is hesitant at first but says yes, however what will InuYasha finds out, how will he react? Will he go against it? Or will he stop the wedding? No true pairtings, it's up to the reviews
1. Last Fight

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter One  
  
Last Fight  
  
"Kaze No Kizu!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he let Tetsusaiga's power at Naraku.  
  
"You fool, I won't be killed that easily," chuckled Naraku, who dodged the attack.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled in anger. "You bastard,"  
  
This was it, the final battle with Naraku, it had all come down to this. They were fighting a fully powered Naraku who had a complete Shikon No Tama glowing in his body.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Shifting his eyes slightly Inu-Yasha could see Kagome and Miroku running towards him.  
  
"How's Sango?"  
  
"She's's fine, Kirara is looking after her, but her wound isn't that bad," informed Miroku.  
  
"Good, now we just have to deal with this bastard," growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome stood behind the half demon and stared at the corpses lying on the ground. Kagura and Kanna were not to far away from them, but the one that she did not want to look at was Koga's. The wolf demon had tried his best to defeat Naraku, but he was dead by the time they had arrived at Naraku's castle.  
  
"Prepare to die Naraku!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he lunged at the demon with his sword raised.  
  
"You fool!" laughed Naraku as he dodged the sword, and stuck his arm through Inu-Yasha's stomach.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" screamed Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha was thrown back and skidded to a stop at Kagome's feet. Kneeling down Kagome examined Inu-Yasha's wound. There was a puddle of blood surrounding him, and blood running down from his mouth.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Please say something,"  
  
"Keh, he couldn't . . . kill me if he tried," said Inu-Yasha weakly.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and glared at Naraku, "I'll never forgive you Naraku," cried Kagome as she released her miko arrow.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened as he barely missed the arrow. "Wench," he snarled as he lunged forward and grabbed Kagome by the throat.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Miroku, who ran forward to save her, but was thrown back by Naraku, hitting his head on a rock.  
  
"Kagome . . ." said Inu-Yasha weakly.  
  
"Hmm, with the full Shikon No Tama, I am unstoppable, and . . ." Naraku was interrupted as Kagome's foot hit the demon across the face.  
  
His grip on her throat tightened as he wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth, "Too bad wench, I was going to give you a quick death, but you changed my mind," said Naraku throwing the miko to the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to get up but was knocked back down by Naraku, "Just stay there Inu-Yasha, I will kill you in a minu . . ." Naraku was cut off as another arrow took off his left should and arm. He turned around to see Kagome on her knees, her bow in her hand as she reached for another arrow. "Oh no you . . ."  
  
"Hiraikutso!" (I think that's how you spell it,"  
  
Naraku's eyes widened as his right arm was taken off.  
  
Sango came flying on Kirara's back with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"You . . ." another piercing pain came from his back as Miroku had thrusted his staff through Naraku's gut.  
  
"Never underestimate us!" screamed Inu-Yasha who finally got to his feet and leaped into the air, "Kaze No Kizu!"  
  
Naraku was enveloped into the attack and disinigrated to dust. Kagome slowly crawled over to Naraku's pile of dust and retrieved the complete Shikon No Tama.  
  
A gasp came from Miroku as he removed the prayer beads from his right hand. He stared at his hand and watched as the air void slowly closed until it completely disappeared.  
  
"Yeah! We won! We won!" cried Shippo.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to his knees an used his sword to support him.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh, I'm fine it's just a flesh wound,"  
  
A low rumble caught everyone's attention as the castle slowly started to crumble.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" screamed Miroku.  
  
Kagome helped Inu-Yasha to Kirara as they all flew away into the night sky.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"How's that Sango?" asked Kagome as she adjusted the bandages on Sango's back.  
  
"Much better, thank you Kagome," said Sango, lying back down.  
  
"Miroku how are you doing?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Fine, I just really have a little bump on the head,"  
  
"Alright, well I have to head back home for a while,"  
  
"You will come back, right?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes I will, but I'm not sure when. I have a few more exams to take before I'm done school, so maybe in a week or two at the least," said Kagome as she gathered all her things into her familiar yellow bag. "By the way where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Everyone looked around Kaede's hut and realized that he wasn't in the room.  
  
"That's strange, he was here a minute ago," said Sango.  
  
"Well tell him I'll be back in a while, bye guys!"  
  
"See you later Kagome," said the others as they watched her walk out the door.  
  
Kagome sighed and started to head back to the well. She stared at the completed Shikon No Tama around her neck and smiled. ^Finally, now I won't have to miss any more school and I can see my friends on the weekends^ thought Kagome as she made her way through Inu-Yasha's forest. Looking at her watch she started to pick up her pace. She had a date tonight, and of course it was with Hojo. Kagome started to wonder what they were going to see tonight at the movies. Lately, her and Hojo had become kind of serious in their relationship, but Kagome wasn't sure if he was the right one. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for Inu-Yasha. Even after three years of knowing that he had chosen Kikyo, she still loved him. She had tried to forget about it, to forget her feelings for him . . . but every time she thought she did, he would be nice to her, or even when she looked into his golden eyes the feeling would suddenly come back. She had then tried dating with Hojo. It helped a little, but still the feeling remained. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she heard something overhead. Looking up into the night sky, she noticed a soul catcher flying ahead of her to the god tree. Kagome immedialty stopped. She now knew were Inu-Yasha was . . . he was with Kikyo. Trying to hold back her tears, she immedialty went to the well, not wanting to see the sight of Kikyo in Inu-Yasha's arms. As she reached the bone eaters well, she glanced one more time at the god tree where the soul catchers were heading. Sighing, she jumped into the well back to her home, and was unaware of the half demon watching her in a near by tree.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Ok not bad for the first chapter I guess. To let you guys know this is my fifth fic. My first two turned out all right, but my third and fourth ones really sucked (Darkness Returns and Skating + Skiing + Inu-Yasha= Trouble with a capital 'T') But hopefully this one will turn out better. So please review and tell me if I should continue this story or not. Just to let you know, pairings are not written in stone here, however they are for Sango and Miroku just to let you know. 


	2. The Proposal

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Proposal  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she walked out of the bath room and into her own room. Closing the door behind her, she started to go through her closet on what she would wear tonight. Slightly glancing at the Shikon No Tama on her night table, she chose on wearing a red dress that was about as long as her uniform skirt. ^I wonder what Hojo wants to do tonight. I told him I might not be able to go out tonight, but he insisted that it was urgent^ thought Kagome as she pulled on the dress and started to comb her hair also using the blow dryer.  
  
Once her hair was dry Kagome pulled her hair up into a bun and grabbed some red high heels under bed and started to put her make up on. Finally she was ready and went downstairs to wait for Hojo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Unknown to Kagome, a certain half demon leaped out of the well, and in a few leaps and bounds landed on her roof. Leaning over the edge of the roof, he stared into Kagome's room, but noticed she wasn't in there, but he could smell that she was home. Climbing into her room, he closed the window behind him. Her light was off, so it was completely dark in her room. Inu-Yasha almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a sort of ringing echo through out the house. He then remembered Kagome had called that a 'door bell' or something like that.  
  
"Kagome, it's Hojo!"  
  
Inu-Yasha recognized the voice as Kagome's mom, but growled deep in his throat at the sound of that Hobo guys name. Heading back out the window, Inu-Yasha landed in the god tree so he could see the porch better. A boy was standing near the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Kagome suddenly appeared at the door, and thanked him for the gift. Inu-Yasha turned his ear slightly so he coul hear them.  
  
"Wel, shall we go?" asked Hojo extending his arm.  
  
"Sure, just let me grab my coat," said Kagome handing the flowers to her mom. "Okay, I'm ready,"  
  
She took his arm and Hojo escorted her down the stairs to the streets below.  
  
Inu-Yasha scratched his head. ^Why would she come back to get all dressed up to go somewhere with that guy?^ Inu-Yasha thought to himself. Finally deciding, Inu-Yasha came to the conclusion that he would follow them and see what they did.  
  
Hojo lead Kagome down the street towards the resturaunt he had made reservations at. "After dinner, does a movie sound okay?" asked Hojo.  
  
"A movie sounds fine to me," smiled Kagome. "But why couldn't we go out on a date tomorrow? Why tonight?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough," smiled Hojo as he escorted her into the resturaunt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Inu-Yasha waited patiently outside the strange building. From his view in the tree, he was right by the window where Kagome and he boy were eating the strangest food that he had ever seen. He was glad that they were only talking, so he decided lean back against the tree and wait. Sighing, he remembered what had happened earlier in the evening. Kikyo had found him . . . .  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Inu-Yasha rested his back against the trunk of the God tree. He would have stayed in the hut with the others, but as usual they were being too noisy. The half demon was about to head back, but caught onto the scent of someone familar. His eyes widened as Kikyo stepped out of the bushes, surrounded by her soul catchers.  
  
"Kikyo . . . " said Inu-Yasha in barely a whisper.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . come . . . it is time for us to journey to hell . . . together . . ." whispered Kikyo.  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent for the moment, but his gaze never left Kikyo's, "Kikyo . . . I can't . . ."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I . . I have to do something first . . . but please . . . I will go with you . . . can you just be a little bit more patient . . . please,"  
  
Kikyo studied his face for a moment, before walking forward, wrapping her arms around his strong arms, and pecking him on the lips with hers. "I will be patient for now, but know this you will go to hell with me Inu- Yasha," smiled Kikyo as she disappeared into the forest again. Sighing, Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and realized Kagome was near by. ^Shit! Did she see me again?^ thought Inu-Yasha. Sniffing the air agai, he sighed realizing that she was near the well. Running and leaping through the trees, he saw Kagome walking alone to the bone eaters well. Wondering why she was going home so soon, Inu-Yasha waited a while before following her into the future  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Sighing, Inu-Yasha stared at the window again and to his surprise, Kagome and the boy were gone, Slightly panicing Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and realized the were walking away from him. Leaping into the air he saw them walking towards what Kagome had called a 'park' or somethin along that line. Inu-Yasha smiled, with the trees and bushes, it would be alot easier for him to hid in.  
  
"It sure is a beautiful tonight," said Hojo as he stared up at the stars.  
  
Kagome nodded as she leaned her head against Hojo's shoulder, "Yeah, it sure is, oh hey look! Fire works!" cried Kagome.  
  
They stopped along the path as they watchd the firworks explode and cover the night sky.  
  
Inu-Yasha was even amazed from his spot in a tree near by.  
  
"Kagome . . . can I ask you something?" asked Hojo in a stuttering voice.  
  
"Sure you can Hojo,"  
  
Hojo suddenly pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her, her head resting on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha growled deep in his throat and had the urge to go down there and rip the two apart. But he didn't dare for two reasons. One Kagome would most likely sit him a thousand times, and two, he was surprised that she didn't pull back and out of the boys embrace.  
  
"Kagome . . . I've known you since we were little, and we've always been friends . . . but these past years . . . our relationship has grown . . . hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes it has Hojo," whispered Kagome.  
  
Hojo held Kagome tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Kagome . . I love you . . ."  
  
"And I love you too Hojo," said Kagome although she wasn't quite sure if she really meant it. Thoughts of Inu-Yasha started to creep into her mind, but she blocked them out. She was here with Hojo, the boy . . . no . . . man that loved her.  
  
"Kagome I love you so much . . . that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," whispered Hojo.  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned closer, trying to see what this Hojo kid was trying to say. It made him furious that the boy had said he loved Kagome, but it hurt him to hear Kagome say it back to him.  
  
"Kagome . . ." Hojo released her and got down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket in the process, "Will you marry me?" asked Hojo holding out a gold ring with red jewels around it.  
  
Kagome didn't move . . .she didn't even know if she was breathing. ^He wants me to marry him? Oh gods what do I say? Do I say no? What about Inu-Yasha? No . . . I can't think about him, after all he loves Kikyo . . not me . . . just Kikyo. I have to try and forget about him before he breaks my heart even more^  
  
"Kagome please say something your started to freak me out," pleaded Hojo.  
  
Inu-Yasha almost fell out of the tree when he heard Hojo ask Kagome to marry him, and had his fingers crossed that she would say no.  
  
"Yes," whispered Kagome.  
  
Hojo laughed out in joy and placed the ring around her finger. Pulling her forward he kissed her pasionately on the lips, and Kagome kissed him back just the same.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the scene below . . . and he couldn't move. His ears drooped down and he lowered his head to stare at the ground. Not wanting to be seen by Kagome, the half demon stood up, and ran back the Higurashi house, to figure out what he would do with this situatuion.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well thanks for the reviews I got, that's the first time I got four reviews on one chapter, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Anyway, just to let you know I can not tell you the pairings in this story, but here are the definets. Miroku/Sango and Sesshoumaru/Rin. That is all I am going to say, but for Inu/Kag/Hojo, you'll have to read to find out. So please keep reviewing!!!!! 


	3. Kagome why?

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kagome . . . Why?  
  
He sat on her bed, his mind racing at the scene he had just saw. Inu- Yasha hated to admit it, but seeing what he had just seen, had hurt him more than he could ever imagine. It was as if an unseen hand had just ripped out his beating heart, thrown it to the ground and crushed it with it's foot. He tried reasoning with himself that what he saw wasn't real, that right now he was just in a bad dream . . . no . . . nightmare. Slowly bringing up his hand, he pinched his left cheek, and finally came to the conclusion that he wasn't dreaming. His ears drooped down and he lowered his head. ^Why? Why do I feel this way? I mean shouldn't I be happy that Kagome found someone to love her and take care of her instead of the wolf boy?^ thought Inu-Yasha. Suddenly this weird feeling came over him . . . he suddenly felt like crying . . . ^Do . . do I love Kagome? But what about Kikyo? No . . . she is dead, and now I realize that thing walking around really isn't her, but I want her to rest in peace . . . and the only way to do that was to go to hell with her. No! I don't want to go with her anymore . . . I want to live! I want to live and be with Kagome!^ Inu-Yasha felt like such a fool. He had waited too long to talk to her. He had figured that she would always be by his side until his dying day, but now that promise was shattered. Inu-Yasha had wanted so much to tell her that he loved her. Could he blame her for falling in love with someone else? No, he couldn't really. He had broken her heart three years ago when he had chosen Kikyo. At the time he did have feelings for her, but he wasn't quite sure how strong they were. He had thought he would never see her again, but was grateful that she had come back to stay by his side. After that, he had come to fall in love with her, and not Kikyo. Unshed tears burned in his eyes as he tried to hold them back, but her couldn't. Tears silently slipped down his cheeks and landed softly on his hands  
  
"Mom, I'm home!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice, and he waited for her to enter her room, but he could hear the conversation downstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm engaged to Hojo,"  
  
"Oh that's wonderful sweet heart,"  
  
"That is, if I'm allowed to marry your daughter that is?"  
  
"Of course you are my boy!"  
  
"He sis, does that mean that Hojo is going to be my brother?"  
  
"In a way Sota,"  
  
"Well darling I must be going home, I'll see you in the morning,"  
  
There was more chit chat but Inu-Yasha didn't want to listen. Finally he heard footsteps approaching Kagome's room, and waited for her to enter. The door slowly opened and closed as Kagome entered her room. She flicked the lights on and was about to throw her purse on her desk, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Inu-Yasha on her bed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? When did you get here?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say, ^Should I ask her about the proposal? No, not right now tomorrow, I will talk to her tomorrow^ "I just arrived,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"I just came to see if you were alright, when I returned to the hut I noticed you were gone,"  
  
"Well, I just came back home. Look I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go to bed, I have some news to tell the others tomorrow, so I'll see you then?"  
  
"Sure," Inu-Yasha said in barely a whisper. With out another word he left and headed for the well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sango stared at Inu-Yasha who was perched on Kaede's roof, and figured he looked depressed as ever. "What do you suppose happened to him?"  
  
Miroku leaned in so Inu-Yasha wouldn't hear, "I'm not sure, he was gone most of the night, do you think Kagome and him had another fight?"  
  
"Shippo already said no to that. Apparently Inu-Yasha went to visit Kagome, and that she is returning today,"  
  
"Well then, I'm out of idea's,"  
  
"Maybe we should try to cheer him up,"  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," said another voice.  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around to see Kaede behind them.  
  
"Why not Kaede?" asked Miroku.  
  
"As long as I've known Inu-Yasha I have never seen him this depressed. Take a look at his eyes for instance,"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked hard at Inu-Yasha and noticed that his golden eyes were glassy, as if he were on the urge of crying.  
  
"What do you suppose happened to him then Kaede?" whispered Sango.  
  
"Perhaps he had an encounter with my sister and something terrible happened to her or . . ."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice and saw Kagome heading their way.  
  
"Good afternoon lady Kagome!" called Miroku.  
  
Shippo and Kirara came bounding out of Kaede's hut to greet their friend. Inu-Yasha however remained on the roof.  
  
"Why are you back so soon?" asked Sango.  
  
"I just came back for the day to tell you guys some news," said Kagome.  
  
"Must be pretty good news since you have a big smile on your face," commented Kaede.  
  
Kagome laughed and nodded. "Let's head back into the hut and I'll tell everybody,"  
  
As they headed back to the hut, Kagome noticed Inu-Yasha on the roof, "Come on in Inu-Yasha, I want you to hear too,"  
  
"I can hear from here,"  
  
Kagome noticed the sadness in his voice, and that he looked pretty depressed. ^Maybe Kikyo said something to him last night^ she thought as she entered the hut.  
  
Everyone had taken a seat on the floor and waited for Kagome to tell them the good news.  
  
"Well, first off you have to know I have been seeing someone in my era for a few years now," said Kagome.  
  
"Alright, go on," urged Sango.  
  
"Well last night, he asked me to marry him . . ."  
  
"And?" asked everyone.  
  
"I said yes,"  
  
"Why Kagome that is great news," said Kaede.  
  
"Congratulations," said Sango giving her friend a hug.  
  
"When is the wedding?" asked Miroku.  
  
"It's going to be next month since we need to finish our tests, and other stuff that you guys wouldn't understand,"  
  
"Am I going to be invited?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Of course you are going to be, everyone is invited," said Kagome.  
  
"So what is the lucky guys name," asked Miroku.  
  
"Hojo, I've known him ever since I was little, and we've been friends for ages. Well I'm going to stay the night and then head back tomorrow,"  
  
"Well then Kagome, care to come get some herbs with me, then you can tell me more about this guy," said Sango.  
  
"Sure," said Kagome as she and Sango headed out to the forest. Kagome looked over her shoulder expecting to see Inu-Yasha, but he had disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed Sango to the forest.  
  
As soon as Kagome and Sango was gone did Miroku finally spoke, "Now we know why Inu-Yasha was in such a depressing mood,"  
  
"Indeed," nodded Kaede.  
  
"By the look on his face this afternoon, I imagine that he must of witnessed the proposal with his own two eyes,"  
  
"However, can you blame Kagome for finding someone else?" asked Kaede.  
  
"No, not really. I'm surprised that she came back at all after what Inu- Yasha decided three years ago, but it looks like this situation does effect him greatly,"  
  
"I do feel sorry for him, a little anyway," admitted Kaede.  
  
"I'll go talk to him tonight, when the girls go to the hot springs," said Miroku.  
  
"Good idea, I'll get some stew ready for lunch,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So . . . Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really love this man?"  
  
Kagome was silent before answering, "I do, at least I think I do," She sat down on a rock and stared at her shoes.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango as she sat beside her friend.  
  
"It's just . . . I still have feelings for Inu-Yasha . . . but I know he can never love me back, he loves Kikyo . . . he's already chosen,"  
  
"Kagome, why don't you tell Inu-Yasha what you feel for him? Maybe, just maybe . . ."  
  
"No Sango!" said Kagome cutting her friend off, "I don't want my heart broken again. He might have some feelings for me, but he loves Kikyo. Hojo loves me, and I . . love him,"  
  
Kagome leaned her head down and started to cry. Sango hugged her friend, and waited for the tears to stop.  
  
"I tried to forget him, I really tried to just see him as a friend, but I can't . . ."  
  
"It will be alright Kagome," whispered Sango.  
  
"I want you guys to come to the wedding, and then . . . I won't be able to see you again. Hojo doesn't know about the well, so I won't be able to visit you,"  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're making the right choice?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's the only way I can forget about Inu-Yasha,"  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Dun dun dun . . . . . . . another cliff hanger I guess. Don't worry people, Inu-Yasha will make an attempt to change Kagome's mind, but that is all I will say. Please review, this story all depends on you people!!!! 


	4. Decisions

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Decisions  
  
The sun slowly started to set as the two girls headed towards the hot springs with Shippo and Kirara. Kaede sat in her hut grinding herbs together, while Miroku waited patiently for Inu-Yasha to return.  
  
"Do you suppose her will return?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Knowing Inu-Yasha, probably not. So, what did Sango say after talking to Kagome?'  
  
"She said that Kagome still has feelings for Inu-Yasha, but she feels Inu- Yasha does not have the same feelings back, and is marrying this man so she can forget him,"  
  
"Hmm, if only Inu-Yasha would drop his pride and confess to Kagome, or maybe he doesn't have feelings for her . . . which I most certainly doubt,"  
  
"Are you going to wait for him all night?"  
  
"No, I'm going to look for him. I have a pretty good idea on where he is,"  
  
"Alright, do you know when you will be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, most likely sometime tonight," said Miroku as he walked out of the hut and headed to Inu-Yasha's forest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The starts glistened in the night sky like diamonds above Inu-Yasha's head, but he was paying no attention to them. His thoughts were only on one thing . . . Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The half demon looked down from his branch in the god tree to see Miroku at the base. "Go away,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha I want to talk to you!"  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
"Damn it Inu-Yasha! Don't you know she still has feelings for you?"  
  
Now that caught the half demons attention. He looked down at the monk, sighed, and landed down beside Miroku.  
  
"You lie,"  
  
"Let's take a walk and I will explain everything,"  
  
They walked deeper and deeper into the forest so no one would hear them.  
  
"So, what's the deal monk?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Miroku sighed and stared at his friend, "Be honest Inu-Yasha, do you have feelings for Kagome?"  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"Look Inu-Yasha, this is your only opportunity to tell her! She will soon be married to someone she doesn't completely love because she still loves you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened at Miroku's words, "She. . . loves me?"  
  
"Yes! She is having second thoughts about marrying this guy, but she still thinks that you love Kikyo and want to go to hell with her! So Kagome is marrying this guy so she can forget you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at his feet, but didn't say anything as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" called Miroku, but he was too late as Inu-Yasha broke into a run and disappeared into the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kaede looked up from her work as Miroku entered the hut, "Well?"  
  
"I told him, but he ran off,"  
  
"Hmm, well I can't explain that one,"  
  
"Were back," said Sango as the two girls entered the hut all clean.  
  
"Has Inu-Yasha not returned yet?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, I don't know where he is," said Miroku.  
  
"I see, well tomorrow I'll see if I can get you guys to pass through the well with me so you can come to my wedding,"  
  
"That sounds good, anyone hungry?" asked Kaede, holding up a pot of stew.  
  
"Me!" yelled everyone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him. ^She loves me . . . she loves me . . . I have to tell her before it's too late^ thought Inu- Yasha as he headed into the west. He hated seeing his brother, but the bastard had something that belonged to him, and he wanted it back. ^I have a month before Kagome marries Hojo, so I have to hurry and get everything ready before I'm too late^  
  
The half demon ran hard into the night, but finally reached his brothers castle. Sighing, he walked towards the main gate where no guards were standing. ^Me and my mother could have lived here, but of course that would have been impossible^ thought Inu-Yasha as he knocked on the door.  
  
"One moment," said a muffled voice from behind the door. The door slowly opened as light flooded from the entrance. A medium sized demon stood at the doorway and stared at Inu-Yasha from head to toe.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the demon.  
  
"Is my brother home?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru home?" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Brother eh? You must be Sesshoumaru's half breed brother,"  
  
"What ever, is he here or not?"  
  
"He is here,"  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Follow me," said the demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked inside and followed the demon. They went up many stair cases and Inu-Yasha figured they were going to one of the top towers. The demon finally stopped at a door.  
  
"Wait here," said the demon as it knocked on the door. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What is it, Gilldor?" came a voice from behind the door Inu-Yasha immedialty recognized as Jaken's.  
  
"Is lord Sesshoumaru in there?" asked Gilldor.  
  
"Yes, but he is busy in the treasure chamber,"  
  
"Well his brother is here to . . ." Gilldor was cut off as the door flung open showing a wide eyed Jaken.  
  
Inu-Yasha had his arms crossed as he stared at the imp, "I want to talk to my brother,"  
  
"Um . . . ok . . . follow me," stammered Jaken. "You may go, Gilldor,"  
  
The servant nodded and headed back down the stairs. Jaken lead Inu-Yasha down a small hall before entering a huge chamber. It was covered with gold, jewels, and stuff like that. Laughter caught Inu-Yasha's attention as he saw the girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru trying on different types of crowns and holding scepters in the corner as she looked in a gigantic mirror. But at the end of the chamber was Sesshoumaru, talking with a female demon with long white hair, wearing a dark red kimono, but wasn't quite as tall as Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Um, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru, not turning around.  
  
"Um . . . Lord Inu-Yasha is here to see you,"  
  
The female demon immedialty turned around and glared at the half demon, but Sesshoumaru just stood still.  
  
"Rin!" called Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Would you and Jaken please leave, I want to talk to my brother,"  
  
Rin bowed and followed Jaken out of the treasure Chamber. When the two had left did Sesshoumaru turn around, "Well hello . . . little brother,"  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing, but wondered who the other demon was.  
  
"I see you haven't met Tomoyo yet. Tomoyo this is my little brother, Inu- Yasha, this is my mother,"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the female demon, and bowed out of politeness, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Why is that half breed here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"That is what I would like to know," said Sesshoumaru, staring his brother in the eye.  
  
"I have come here to get my mothers necklace and ring father gave to her. I know it's here,"  
  
"Why would we give that to you, you half . . ."  
  
"Mother that is enough," hissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Son . . ."  
  
"I said that's enough. Why do you want it Inu-Yasha? Unless you have found someone to be your mate, have you?"  
  
"I have,"  
  
"I think it would be that wench that traveled with you, am I correct?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head.  
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru moved to the corner of the room where a chest was sitting.  
  
"You have gone soft my son. If I were you I would have ripped his head off, but it seems that human girl has turned you soft,"  
  
"Leave Rin out of this," said Sesshoumaru in his non-emotion tone, as he grabbed a small jeweled box out of the chest.  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything as she stared at Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru walked towards his brother and handed him the box.  
  
"Thank you," mumbled Inu-Yasha since he had to force the words out.  
  
"Your welcome, and I wish you the best of luck,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he almost swallowed his tongue.  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
Ok that is the end of this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and just keep on reviewing so I can update as soon as possible! 


	5. Preparations

I Won't Let You  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Preparations  
  
"Are you guys ready?" asked Kagome, as she grabbed Sango and Miroku's hand.  
  
"Sure are," said Sango.  
  
"I'm ready," replied Miroku.  
  
"Ok, on three . . . two . . . one . . . go!" cried Kagome as the three friend jumped into the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku were amazed as they passed a through time, but it was over all too soon.  
  
"So this is how you travel Lady Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"Yup," grunted Kagome as she climbed up the well and helped Sango and Miroku out.  
  
"So are you going back to get Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kaede and Kirara?" asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know about Inu-Yasha, I left a note for him at the hut where we would be,"  
  
A few minutes later, Kaede appeared by Kagome's side with Shippo and Kirara on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Kaede as Miroku helped her out of the well.  
  
"So Kagome, if the wedding is in a month, why did you bring us back today?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Well tomorrow were going clothes shopping after I get home from school that is. Hojo will be coming with us so you will finally be able to meet him," said Kagome. She showed them around the shrine grounds and how the God Tree was still in her time as well. Her family wasn't home yet, so she was able to show them around her house and where they would be sleeping.  
  
"Sango, you will sleep with me, and so will Kirara and Shippo. Miroku you and Inu-Yasha be sleeping on the floor in my brothers room, and Kaede you will be sleeping on the floor in my mothers room, does that sound alright with you guys?"  
  
"Sure," said everyone in unison.  
  
"Oh and also, while I'm at school my mom will be finding clothes for you to wear when we go shopping," said Kagome.  
  
Everyone nodded as Kagome went to the hallway closet to grab sleeping blankets, pillows and blankets. Since Sota had a bunk bed, her and Miroku cleared off the top bunk so he could sleep on it, and Miroku was quite fascinated with Sota's toys. She set up a sleeping bag on her floor for Sango to lye on, and one in her mom's room for Kaede.  
  
Finally the beds were set and it was time for lunch. Kagome introduced everyone to grilled cheese toast, which they all seemed to like.  
  
"So Kagome, how exactly is this wedding going to carry out?" asked Miroku with his mouth full.  
  
"We'll discuss that a little tonight with my family, and Hojo's family at Supper. We won't get really into until school is done, which is at the end of this week. I just have three tests and then we can really start planning the wedding,"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Sango, drinking a glass of milk.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Kagome yawned as she pulled the covers over her body and rested her head against the pillow. She sat up slightly as she watched Sango slip into her sleeping bag. Kiara jumped onto the exterminators stomach while Shippo snuggled in beside Kagome.  
  
"Hojo seems nice Kagome," said Sango, although she had found him rather dense.  
  
"Yeah, he is," yawned Kagome.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Sango spoke, "Kagome, are you sure you are making the right choice?"  
  
"Yes, Hojo loves me, and once I forget Inu-Yasha I'm sure I'll love him back just the same,"  
  
"But Kagome . . . will you ever forget Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment, ^Can I truly forget him? The first man I fell in love with^  
  
"I mean, I hate to admit it but, Inu-Yasha is a hard guy to forget about," whispered Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
  
"Kagome, if you want my opinion on the whole situation, you should at least tell Inu-Yasha you have feelings for him,"  
  
"No, I can't do that . . . he'll laugh at me . . . and then I'll be even more heart broken,"  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
"Sango please . . . . I'm going to marry Hojo . . . so please don't mention Inu-Yasha again . . ."  
  
Sango could detect the sadness in Kagome's voice, and decided not to talk anymore about Inu-Yasha. "I'm going to get a drink,"  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled the blankets over her head.  
  
The exterminator slowly made her way down the stairs in the dark and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice, but with the little light, she could tell it was Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, don't scare me like that," hissed Sango.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing,"  
  
"I came to get a drink,"  
  
"Same here,"  
  
"So did you talk to Kagome some more,"  
  
"A little, but she's still convinced Inu-Yasha doesn't love her,"  
  
"Well, there's nothing more we can do I guess,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
There was silence between the two before Miroku spoke, "Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What . . . what are you going to do now since the jewel is complete?"  
  
"I . . . I don't really know . . . why are you asking?"  
  
"I was just thinking about this whole confessing love thing . . . I mean I still haven't confessed to the woman I love,"  
  
"Which is probably any woman you can get your hands on," said Sango sarcastically.  
  
"Sango I'm serious,"  
  
Sango said nothing, but continued to listen to Miroku.  
  
"I fell in love with someone while we were traveling and searching for the sacred jewel shards. I would have told her sooner, but I was afraid,"  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid of losing her. I was afraid to tell her since I had doubts of us destroying Naraku, and I didn't want to tell her, because if I was consumed by the wind tunnel, I would lose the woman I love, and hurt her by me dying. That is why I have to tell her now,"  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"Miroku stepped closer to Sango and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Sango,"  
  
Sango didn't say anything . . . she didn't even think she was breathing, "You love me?"  
  
"I have ever since I laid eyes on you," whispered Miroku.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same about you since you were always groping me, but . . . I love you too Miroku,"  
  
"Will you be my wife?" Miroku whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes," Sango whispered back.  
  
Miroku smiled and tilted her chin to kiss her. Sango slowly closed her eyes, enjoying her first kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
A week and half had passed since that night and there was no sign what so ever of Inu-Yasha. Kagome was starting to worry that he had been attacked, or her worst and heart breaking fear, was that he had been dragged down to hell by Kikyo. They had gone shopping over the last few days on getting dresses, decorations, and a whole bunch of stuff that made Kagome's head spin. She had passed high school with flying colors and would be going to university with Hojo in the fall.  
  
"Ok, so Sango is going to be your matron of honor, Kaede is going to be one of the bridesmaids along with Ayumi and Hojo's sister. Miroku and Hojo's cousins are going to be the groomsmen, Shippo and Hojo's little sister will be the ring bearer and the flower girl, but Kagome who do you want to walk you down the aisle?" asked Kagome's mother.  
  
They were all seated around the table discussing who was going to be who. Hojo and Kagome were sitting together hand in hand with Sango and Miroku across from them in the same matter. Shippo was on the counter, and Kaede and Grandpa were standing near the door.  
  
"Well, if it is possible, I want my best friend to do that, which is Inu- Yasha," admitted Kagome.  
  
"Who is this Inu-Yasha?" asked Hojo.  
  
"He's a friend of mine, and since he's my best friend, and I don't have a father, I want him to walk me down the aisle,"  
  
"Are you sure Kagome? I mean I could," offered her grandpa.  
  
"No, that's alright, I mean if Inu-Yasha says no then you can, but I want to ask him first," said Kagome.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to business.  
  
"So the date has been set for July 26th and right now it is 7th, so we still have plenty of time to get things done," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Tomorrow we go apartment hunting," said Hojo, holding Kagome tighter to him.  
  
Kagome nodded and leaned into her fiance's embrace.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
Kagome yawned as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Sango and the rest of her family had gone to see a movie, but since she was so tired, she didn't want to go along. Kagome opened her bedroom door and almost screamed. There sitting on her window sill . . . . was Inu-Yasha.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
ok, end of chapter five, if you read chapter four, I apologize for me not spacing the story out, but I have fixed it, and hopefully Fan fiction isn't being too difficult about being over used. Well please keep reviewing and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	6. Give Me Three Days

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Give me three days  
  
Kagome didn't move, and neither did Inu-Yasha, they just stared into each others eyes lost for words. The wind slightly blew through the wind, making Kagome shiver slightly. ^Why is he here? He's been gone for almost two weeks and now suddenly he appears, where had he been?^  
  
Inu-Yasha suddenly stood up and for some reason Kagome couldn't move as he walked slowly towards her. She was suddenly surrounded by warmth as the half demon hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, but I had some things to do," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome was having a fight with herself at that moment, ^What's he doing? Why is he hugging me? Should I hug back? No, if Hojo saw me like this with him . . .^  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . where have you been all this time? Everyone was starting to get worried about you," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha released Kagome and took a step back, "Kagome, are you really busy right now?"  
  
Kagome was a little mad that he ignored her question, but answered his, "Well yeah kind of, I mean my wedding is in about two weeks,"  
  
"Could you . . . I mean . . . will you please come with me?"  
  
"Come with you? Where?"  
  
"Back through the well . . . I want to . . . . I mean . . . I . . . just give me three days, and then you can come back,"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I can't because . . ."  
  
"Please Kagome, I need to show you something before you leave forever and I won't be able to see you again.," Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
Kagome stared into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes, but turned her head before she got lost in them. ^Could this be the reason he was gone for a week? He was preparing something to show me? Well, I guess I deserve a break form wedding preparations^ thought Kagome.  
  
"Alright I'll come, but only for three days,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face lightened up, "Good, you'll have to pack some clothes and supplies of course,"  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed her yellow bag. She started to back clothes for any type of weather, her first aid kit, and lots of other stuff a girl would need. Closing the bag she turned to Inu-Yasha, "I have to leave a note so that my family knows where I am ok?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Kagome disappeared downstairs leaving Inu-Yasha alone in her room. ^Kagome . . . for years you've wanted me to open up to you, and over these three days I'll be sharing my past with you^ Inu-Yasha picked up her bag and through it over his back. Kagome soon reappeared and made sure she didn't forget anything.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes," said Kagome as she grabbed her summer coat.  
  
Inu-Yasha picked the girl up in his arms and jumped out her window, heading towards the well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The front door of the Higurashi house opened as eight people walked through it. Mrs. Higurashi turned on the light.  
  
"So that is what you call a movie," said Miroku taking his coat off.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" asked Sota as he turned the remaining lights on in the house.  
  
"Very much,"  
  
"You mean you've never seen a movie before?" asked Hojo.  
  
"Well, we don't get out that often," said Miroku scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, I see. Kagome love, were home!" called Hojo.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Hojo again, heading to her room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and the others waited in the dinning room as Hojo came back down.  
  
"She's gone," he whispered.  
  
"Gone?" asked her grandpa.  
  
"She's not upstairs,"  
  
Sota, Grandpa, and Hojo all headed upstairs to look for Kagome.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Miroku.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was about to ask but noticed a note pinned to the fridge. "What's that?"  
  
Sango picked up the note and read it, "Kagome's gone with Inu-Yasha for three days,"  
  
"Well what do we tell Hojo?"  
  
Hojo came back down and looked as scared as ever, "We can't find her!"  
  
"Hojo don't worry, Kagome left us a note saying she went to go visit her friend Inu-Yasha and ask him if he can come to the wedding. She'll be back in three days," said Miroku.  
  
"Just three days?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, what are we going to do without her, we need Kagome to prepare for the wedding,"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. It was obvious to them what Inu- Yasha was up to and that the wedding might be canceled, but as clueless as Hojo was, they just played along.  
  
"Why don't we rest and have fun? We've been so busy working on the wedding I say it's time for a break," said Sango.  
  
Hojo nodded and took a seat in the dinning room.  
  
^You can do this Inu-Yasha, don't screw up!^ thought Miroku.  
  
TBC. . . .  
  
Okay, not a very long one, but I will guarantee the next chapter will be longer than this of course. Sorry for the long update, but after a kitchen accident at work (cut my thumb), it has been difficult to type decent, so I waited for it to heal. Please review!!!! 


	7. An old past and a new love

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
An old past and a new love  
  
Kagome groaned as she was being brought back from the land of dreams. She had fallen asleep while Inu-Yasha had been carrying her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around at her surroundings. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the horizon illuminating colors of pink, orange, and red. A soft breeze caressed her face, causing her to shiver slightly, and yet she still felt very warm. It then struck her that two arms were wrapped around her securely and how she was able to see the sunrise so well. She was sitting high up in a tree, snuggled against Inu-Yasha. He head was resting under his chin as he slept peacefully. They were surrounded trees, but in the distance she could see smoke rising which indicated a village was near by. Shifting slightly she raised her right hand to Inu-Yasha's cheek so she could wake him. When she placed her hand on his flesh, the half demon just groaned and held her tighter to him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered.  
  
A soft groan escaped his lips, and he moved indicating he was awake.  
  
"Where are we Inu-Yasha? I don't recognize this area," said Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up slightly and let out a big yawn, exposing his sharp fangs, "You'll see soon enough,"  
  
Kagome yelped as Inu-Yasha stood up and jumped to the ground where her yellow bag was propped against the trunk of the tree they were just in. Setting Kagome down for less than a second to swing the bag onto his back, Inu-Yasha took off into the direction of the village. Kagome held tightly onto Inu-Yasha's neck, which caused the half demon to blush slightly. Inu- Yasha smiled slightly as he caught a glimpse of the village, but instead of heading towards it, he turned slightly and headed towards a small mountain near by.  
  
"Why aren't we going to the village?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Just hang on Kagome, I'll show you soon,"  
  
Kagome nodded as Inu-Yasha landed near the base of the mountain and set Kagome down. Inu-Yasha walked along the rock wall until he came to a rather large crack, "This way,"  
  
Kagome followed Inu-Yasha into the large crack, but soon had to turn sideways since it was getting so narrow. It soon started to get dark until she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome suddenly felt Inu-Yasha grasp her hand and lead her through the darken tunnel. As they went around a small turn she could see a dim glow ahead of them and could make out the back of Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
"Were almost there," said Inu-Yasha who started to walk a little faster.  
  
"Where are we Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
The Half demon gave no reply as they got closer to the dim light. Kagome realized they were reaching the end of the tunnel into what looked like an enormous cave like room. In the middle of this room was a lantern set down on the floor. Inu-Yasha reached for the lantern and held it up to give Kagome a better look around the cave. The ceiling was oval shaped and twice as tall as Sesshoumaru figured Kagome. There was an exit out of this part of the cave that lead to another room.  
  
"Follow me," said Inu-Yasha going into the next part of the cave.  
  
Kagome followed the half demon and her breath was nearly taken away. This part of the cave was well furnished with furniture, a few paintings had been put on the walls of the cave and torches were lit along the wall to light the room. There were four other tunnels along the walls that led to different parts of the cave and a small fire pit in the corner.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kagome.  
  
"This is where me and my mother lived. That village you saw is where we used to live, that is until my father died, then the villagers drove us out and we were forced to live here,"  
  
Kagome stared around the room a little longer before asking, "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Well . . you've always wanted me to open up and talk to you about my past, so instead I decided to show you," said Inu-Yasha, who smiled slightly.  
  
Kagome smiled back and turned her attention to the other tunnels, "Where to they lead to?"  
  
"Well, those two on the right lead to my mothers and my room. The third one leads outside, and then the other . . . I'll show you," said Inu-Yasha, taking Kagome's hand and leading her into the next part of the cave.  
  
Kagome could of sworn she heard water running, and her thoughts were true as they turned on a small bend to the next part of the cave. It was like an inside water fall. Water was spilling from the top of the cave to a small pool at the bottom.  
  
"Beautiful," whispered Kagome.  
  
"This is where we bathed, it's a hot spring," said Inu-Yasha. Kagome found this place amazing, "So, why did you leave here?" Inu-Yasha's smile turned into a frown, "My mother died here when she got sick. I didn't want to be reminded of her death since it stunk up the whole cave, so I left,"  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, I shouldn't have asked,"  
  
"No it's ok. The smell is gone now so it's alright. Come, I'll show you what it's like outside,"  
  
Kagome followed Inu-Yasha to the third cave. It sort of spiraled up till they reached a small hole at the top. Inu-Yasha let Kagome out first and the sight almost caught her breath away. Flowers surrounded them and lush green grass. There was a small river near by with fresh water which lead to the lake near the village which she could see from her position.  
  
"Amazing, I can't believe this place is so perfect," whispered Kagome.  
  
"I know, me and my mother were so lucky we found this place," said Inu- Yasha. He tugged slightly on Kagome's arm. She glanced at him, and followed after the half demon as they made their way back into the main part of the cave. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry for some breakfast,"  
  
Kagome nodded slightly as she rubbed her grumbling tummy.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a light chuckle, "I'll go get some food, you can choose which cave you want to sleep in and explore if you like,"  
  
Kagome nodded and watched Inu-Yasha leave. Sighing she headed to the first cave. There were torches along the walls too. There was a bed in the middle that was slightly covered in dust. There seemed to be a few trunks in the corner that Kagome guessed here clothes, but what caught her attention was a painting that was hanging on the wall. It seemed to be slightly hidden in the shadows and Kagome couldn't quite make it out. Putting her bag down, she grabbed a torch and carried it to the painting. Her eyes widened as she saw the full painting in the light. A young beautiful woman wearing a colorful kimono was sitting on a dock with a small boy in her lap. The boy had shoulder length silver hair, small claws and white dog ears. His golden eyes looked so bright and cheerful and the boys small fangs were revealed as he was smiling.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ." whispered Kagome, "And his mother,"  
  
Her attention was then caught by another painting on the other wall. Glancing one last time of a small Inu-Yasha and his mother, she went to the other. She gave a small gasp at the other painting. She could have sworn it was Sesshoumaru, but the man was wearing a black kimono with no fur and armor like Sesshoumaru's, but he did have pointed human ears, a crescent moon on his forehead, and long silver hair that touched the floor. He had golden eyes that were filled with warmth and reminded her of Inu- Yasha. The demon had an arm wrapped around a woman who Kagome recognized as Inu-Yasha's mother, and in her arms was an even smaller Inu-Yasha who was just an infant.  
  
"This must be the only way Inu-Yasha knows what his father looks like," whispered Kagome.  
  
Smiling Kagome put the torch back and went to the next cave. This one was slightly smaller, but had the same size of bedding as the other one. Kagome immediately knew this was Inu-Yasha's room. There was a small red fire rat shirt on the floor, along with countless pieces of paper with writing on them. A few toys were lying on the ground and covered in dust.  
  
Kagome headed outside through the third tunnel to get a better look at the view. Pulling herself onto the lush green grass, she laid down and enjoyed the feeling of the sun beating down on her.  
  
"So beautiful," mumbled Kagome as she closed her eyes. She turned her head slightly and a large stone nearby caught her attention. Sitting up, Kagome noticed a large square stone on the other side of the stream. Getting to her feet, Kagome leaped over the small stream and stared at the stone. The dirt was slightly loose and flowers were at the base of the rock There was no writing on the rock, but there was a golden necklace on top which was slightly covered in dirt.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome almost screamed in surprise. Inu-Yasha was standing on the other side of the stream holding two dead rabbits.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I was just wandering around . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't really mean . . ."  
  
"No, it's okay,"  
  
They were both silent for a moment before Kagome spoke.  
  
"Is this your mothers . . ." She couldn't finish since Inu-Yasha frowned and stared at the ground.  
  
"Yes," he said in barely a whisper.  
  
Kagome didn't really know what to say. She glanced once more at the grave before leaping over the stream. Inu-Yasha's eyes were hidden by his bangs as she tried to look at his face. Figuring he needed some time alone, Kagome headed to the small hole that would lead her the cave, but Inu-Yasha's hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . It's just . . . well I . . ."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to explain," said Kagome.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kagome chewed silently as she ate her chicken. She felt tired from the days activities. Inu-Yasha had taken her to the village, but that hadn't lasted long since the villagers had chased them out. Kagome figured that Inu-Yasha would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, but Inu-Yasha had seemed happy, and showed her more around the mountain, showing her where he would hang out as a kid, and tell her stories of his childhood. Kagome couldn't believe how Inu-Yasha was acting, he had surprised her the entire day.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat across from her also eating the chicken he had caught in the afternoon.  
  
"So . . . Kagome,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have you known Hojo?"  
  
"Um . . . almost fourteen years. We were friends as kids and have been since we started school,"  
  
Inu-Yasha merely nodded and continued to eat his food.  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering,"  
  
"So, will you come to my wedding?"  
  
Inu-Yasha froze. Kagome regretted asking him since he had lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes again. Finishing the rest of his chicken and throwing the bones into the fire, Inu-Yasha stood up and headed towards the cave that lead outside.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I'm going to take a bath ok?"  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted in response as he disappeared into the dark tunnel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kagome slipped into her warm PJ's, her hair still wrapped in a towel. "That has to be the best bath I've ever had,"  
  
Brushing her hair, Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Inu-Yasha was standing behind her.  
  
"Come with me," he said in barely a whisper, but Kagome caught every word.  
  
Brushing the rest of her hair, Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand and lead her outside.  
  
Pulling her out of the hole, Kagome gazed at the stars which were sparkling like diamonds against the blackened sky. She shivered slightly since it was so cold out, but was soon warmed as Inu-Yasha wrapped his outer fire rat robe on her.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing as he sat down in the grass crossed legged and pulled Kagome down with him, placing her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and close to him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"These past few weeks, I was getting this place ready, and doing a lot of thinking as well,"  
  
"You were?" asked Kagome. She had figured that he had been with Kikyo the entire time.  
  
"Yes, and I was thinking about you. Kagome, I have to tell you something,"  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent for a moment as he tried to find the words he wanted to say to her. "Ever since my mother died, I've been alone. Humans feared me, and demons tried to kill me. I felt so alone in the world, but then I met Kikyo. She was the first person who didn't try to kill me or run away from me. When she told me I could be human, I thought it would be the right thing to do, then I would be able to have a normal life. However, Naraku happened. It was then that I realized that I couldn't completely trust Kikyo and that I truly didn't love her. When you have seen me with her Kagome, it was just guilt. Anyone who ever got closed to me died. My father, my mother, and Kikyo all died because of me. I just want to make sure she is at peace, which I have done. I've killed Naraku, now she can leave this world in peace. Now that I've dealt with my past, I want to start my future . . . with you,"  
  
Kagome gasped, but Inu-Yasha continued, "You taught me to trust people again, and when I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy. I've fallen in love with you Kagome, and I love you so much that I want you to become my mate,"  
  
Inu-Yasha waited for Kagome to say something . . . anything for a response would calm his nerves, but she was silent.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The girl looked into his eyes. Unshed tears were burning in her eyes, "Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and looked up at the sky, "I was going to tell you the night we killed Naraku, but you left. I followed you to your time and wanted to tell you then, but then Hojo showed up. I was going to tell you when you got back to your house and were alone, but then . . ."  
  
Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha had witnessed Hojo's proposal to her.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't have the same feelings towards me . . . I just thought you should know before you married Hojo. I know I'm just a lowly half-breed, but I love you Kagome, I would die for you and I would die without you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha continued to stare at the sky, but a warm hand on his cheek caused him to look down. Kagome was crying, but she didn't look sad, she looked over joyed with happiness.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . . I don't care if you're a half demon, I love you for who you are,"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. I thought I loved Hojo, but now that I look at it, I only wanted to marry him so that I could try and forget about you. I thought you loved Kikyo, and I wanted to try and forget about you, but I couldn't. You had stolen my heart, and I wanted to be with you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned down and kissed her gently. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he carried her inside without breaking the kiss. He gently laid Kagome down on her sleeping bag which was laid out in his mothers room.  
  
"Kagome . . . will you be my mate?" asked Inu-Yasha as he slightly crawled on top of her.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, but kissed him as her response. Inu-Yasha groaned, and pushed Kagome ever so lightly to the floor.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well there you have it . . . but is this the end? Hell no! First they have to tell Hojo the bad news!!!! So review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Kikyo Ruins Everything

I Won't Let You go  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kikyo Always Ruins Everything  
  
The sun slowly started to creep over the horizon, waking the world from it's sleep. As the sun hit the grass it sparkled like diamonds because of the dew. Birds started chirping cheerfully to one another as the morning finally arrived. But with all the noise and brightness outside, it didn't effect the sleeping couple in the cave. In the cave of Inu-Yasha's mothers room lay the two, exhausted from the nights events. The crowing of the rooster caused Inu-Yasha to slowly wake from his deep slumber. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he propped himself up on his forearms, giving off a great big yawn. Shaking his head trying to wake up, he stared at his mate who was still sleeping underneath and still one with him. Smiling, Inu- Yasha leaned down and pecked Kagome on the lips. Her own eyes slowly opened and she smiled at the sight of her mate.  
  
"Morning," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Morning to you too," yawned Kagome, wrapping her arms around Inu- Yasha's bare shoulders, "Hmm, I'm still so tired,"  
  
"Are you surprised?"  
  
"No, not at all,"  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed slightly and kissed Kagome before saying, "Well, shall I get us some breakfast?"  
  
"That would be nice,"  
  
Kissing Kagome one last time, Inu-Yasha crawled out of the sleeping bag and started to put on his clothes.  
  
"I love you," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha knelt down beside her and rubbed his cheek against hers, "I love you too, I'll be right back,"  
  
"I'll wait for you," said Kagome as she watched Inu-Yasha leave. She sighed and shivered as she left the warmth of the sleeping bag to grab her PJ's which were near by. Stuffing them into her bag, Kagome grabbed her extra towel and headed to the hot spring to wash the sweat and blood off her . Touching her hand to her neck, she could feel the small bite marks Inu-Yasha had put on her last night. Leaving the towel at the door way, Kagome slipped into the hot spring and winced. The cut mark on her hip stung slightly, but the pain slowly disappeared. Kagome rested her head against the edge and sighed. Her dreams had finally come true, and Inu- Yasha was hers completely.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Inu-Yasha hummed to himself as he made his way back to the cave with a few vegetables and two dead chickens for them to eat for breakfast. He did his best to avoid the village, and smiled as he caught sight of the cave. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the smells of the morning air, but froze as a particular scent caught his attention. Sniffing the air again, Inu- Yasha's eyes widened, ^Kikyo . . she's somewhere around here^ thought Inu- Yasha. ^What should I do? Should I go tell her I'm with Kagome now? Yes I should, then I can get back to my mate^  
  
Inu-Yasha ran the rest of the way to the cave and found that Kagome had left the sleeping bag.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I'm taking a bath!"  
  
"I've brought some food,"  
  
"That's good!"  
  
Inu-Yasha made his way to the hot spring and noticed Kagome sitting in the hot spring, "I have to go back outside, there's some demon I have to take care of outside,"  
  
"Okay, but you be careful,"  
  
Nodding Inu-Yasha went back outside to try and find Kikyo, but almost screamed a s he saw her standing near the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Kikyo . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
The undead preistess just stood there, her face as always emotionless and pale. "Inu-Yasha, are you ready to come to hell with me?"  
  
"Kikyo, I'm not going to hell with you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've avenged your death, can't you move onto the next life and leave me be?"  
  
Kikyo stared at him with anger burning in her eyes, "No, I won't leave you be,"  
  
"Kikyo please,"  
  
"No! You will die with me Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighe as realization dawned upon him. This wasn't the Kikyo he knew fifty years ago, only a body made of dirt and clay that wanted him dead.  
  
"Do you love me Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes, I do,"  
  
"Then explain this to me, why was our trust so easily broken? And if you did truly love me, wouldn't you want me to live instead of die?"  
  
Kikyo was silent for a moment, "Inu-Yasha, you should have died that day too, now come, and let us leave this world behind.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, there was no way in hell she would listen to him, but a thought slowly crept into his mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kagome crawled through the hole to get some fresh water to drink. She was wearing sweat pants and T-Shirt since today seemed to be slightly cold. Dipping her water bottle into the small stream, she heard some voices near by at the base of the mountain. Tightening the cap on the water bottle, Kagome slowly peered over the edge. She gasped and could feel tears pricking at her eyes. There was Inu-Yasha with Kikyo, facing each other without saying a word. ^What is she doing here?^ thought Kagome. she was about to yell at her mate and ask what was going on, but what she saw next shocked her. Inu-Yasha walked forward and pulled Kikyo into his embrace. Kikyo looked stunned at first, but returned the embrace. Kagome forced herself not to cry, and instead, ran back into the cave, her heart broken. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Kikyo," whispered Inu-Yasha as his embrace tightened on her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, shall we go now?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and whispered into her hair, "Good bye Kikyo,"  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as she felt Inu-Yasha's claws rip through her stomach. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I might of promised to protect you Kikyo, but you are not the Kikyo I knew fifty years ago, so good bye!" said Inu-Yasha as he swiped Kikyo with his claws.  
  
Kikyo didn't make a sound as her body crumbled into nothing but a pile of dust. Inu-Yasha felt a slight twinge guilt, but he shook it off. He picked up the ashes of Kikyo and her clothes. Jumping up to the small stream up above, he scattered her ashes in the stream and set her clothes by his mothers grave, so that the real Kikyo could rest in peace. He picked up her hair band and put it in his pocket as evidence for Kagome that Kikyo would no longer bother them again. Inu-Yasha made his way into the cave to see Kagome heading towards the door.  
  
"Kagome where are you going?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream at him, but she held it in, not wanting him to know she saw him with his old love. "I'm not feeling well, do you think you could take me back to Kaede's?"  
  
"Sure," said Inu-Yasha. He picked up her yellow bag and was about to pick her up in his arms, but she pushed him away.  
  
"I'll walk,"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked slightly confused, but nodded as they headed back to Kaede's village.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Inu-Yasha was quite confused on Kagome's behavior, it was as if she was ignoring him or angry at him. ^No, maybe she's just trying to ignore the pain^ thought Inu-Yasha knowing why Kagome would feel slightly ill after last night.  
  
It was dark by the time they reached the village and everyone was asleep. They made there way to Kaede's hut were Kagome had left a few of her supplies that she hadn't needed.  
  
"Kagome, could you stay here for a moment, I have to go into the forest for a minute," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome said nothing, she just nodded her head.  
  
As Inu-Yasha disappeared Kagome still kept her tears locked inside. She grabbed her bag and headed for the well, hoping that Inu-Yasha would not see her. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry as she tried to ignore the pain in the pit of her stomach. When she reached the well, Kagome threw her bag down and jumped in herself before letting her tears fall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kagome made her way to the house and was relieved that everyone was still sleeping. She wanted to go upstairs and lay on her bed, but didn't want to wake Sango. So instead she dropped off her bag in the kitchen and went to the couch. Grabbing a blanket Kagome laid down on the couch. She let a few tears slip down her cheeks before she began to sob. She felt foolish and humiliated. ^I feel like such a fool! Here I thought Inu- Yasha really wanted to be with me, but it looks like I was wrong! He just wanted to sleep with me and then run back to Kikyo after he was finished with me!^ thought Kagome. More and more tears slipped down her cheeks as she cried silently so she wouldn't wake up anyone. Kagome tried to forget about the half demon, but she couldn't. Thoughts of their event the other night crept into her mind. The look in his eyes as they had made love, Kagome could of sworn it was pure love towards her, but now she realized it was just lust. He didn't love her, and it appears he never had, he was still in love with Kikyo. Kagome gave out a shaky sigh, ^Will he come after me? Maybe. Should I close the well? No then Miroku and the others can't get back^ A thought suddenly struck Kagome, maybe she could seal the well house temporarily. Sitting up Kagome silently went to her grandfathers room and grabbed the dozen scrolls on his dresser. They were the scrolls that Miroku had given her grandfather that actually worked. She ran to the well house and placed them on the doors and all around it. Inu-Yasha would never be able to get out of there. Sighing, Kagome made her way to the house to deal with her broken heart.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
ok, so I lied about them going to tell Hojo the bad news. So, please review if you want to know what happens next. 


	9. No time to waste InuYasha! Go stop that ...

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
No Time To Waste Inu-Yasha! Go Stop That Wedding!  
  
~Three days before the wedding~  
  
Kagome sighed as she stared out her bedroom window. Sango w as sitting on her bed petting Buyo who was purring quite loudly.  
  
The demon exterminator had the urge to ask her friend for the hundredth time what had happened with her and Inu-Yasha, but she had refused to tell them. Miroku had figured that something had happened and Kikyo had somehow been involved. Shippo had been told by Miroku not to mention Inu-Yasha at since it was obvious the half demon was not attending the wedding. The whole family had been confused on why there were barrier scrolls on the well house, but Kagome said it was so no demons would suddenly show up and destroy her wedding, which would be taking place at a small church that was a few blocks away from the shrine. The wedding was to happen in three days and Kagome looked miserable as ever.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm fine Sango, don't worry about me," said Kagome putting on a fake smile.  
  
Sango nodded and went back to stroking Buyo.  
  
"Kagome! Hojo's here!" called Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome got up from her chair and went down stairs to see her fiance'.  
  
"Hi honey," said Hojo pecking Kagome on the lips.  
  
"Hi," said Kagome.  
  
"So how are you feeling? You've been looking kind of sick these past two weeks since you visited your friend.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm still a little sad that he couldn't come," said Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, did he say why he couldn't come?" asked Hojo, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," whispered Kagome.  
  
Hojo nodded and tucked her head under his chin.  
  
Sango watched the scene at the bottom of the stairs which started to make her sick.  
  
"Sango,"  
  
She turned around to see Miroku who was standing in the door way of Sota's room.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Come here," whispered Miroku.  
  
Sango nodded and went into Sota's room. Miroku closed the door behind her and turned to the others. Kaede was sitting on the floor, and a confused Sango took a seat beside Shippo and Kirara who were sitting on Sota's bed.  
  
"What's going on Miroku?" asked Sango.  
  
"I all asked you to come here so I could ask you something. Should I take off the scrolls on the well house and go back to see what Inu-Yasha did to Kagome?"  
  
"And as I have said before Miroku, only Kagome and Inu-Yasha can pass through the well," said Kaede.  
  
Miroku sighed and took a seat beside Sango. "Well what can we do? Kagome won't tell us what happened, and we can only guess what Inu-Yasha told her or did to her,"  
  
"I have a strong feeling that my sister was involved," said Kaede.  
  
"Is there anything we can do? Kagome looks so depressed around Hojo. I know she still loves Inu-Yasha, but what I want to know is what that half demon did to my best friend this time,"  
  
Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder to calm her down. "Calm down Sango. If this were a normal situation we could think of a strategy, but the problem we only have three days until the wedding.,"  
  
"It looks like we can't do anything," mumbled Shippo. "I don't want Kagome to leave us!"  
  
"Well, there is one thing we can do," said Miroku.  
  
"What's that?" asked everyone.  
  
Inu-Yasha does know when the date of the wedding, so he will most likely try to get to Kagome that day even if he burns to a crisp trying to get past those scrolls. So I suggest the day of the wedding we take the scrolls down, and hopefully Inu-Yasha will come and stop the wedding. We should pray that he isn't too late, or Kagome will probably be unhappy for the rest of her life,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the God Tree, his face totally expressionless. He looked down at the necklace and ring in the jewel boxed he had gotten from Sesshoumaru that had belonged to his mother. He had been planning to give it to Kagome the night they had returned to Kaede's. That was the reason he had gone to the forest, he had hidden the box in the god tree so no one would find it, but when he had returned to Kaede's hut, Kagome was gone. He had followed her scent to the well. The half demon had been slightly mad that she went without him, but followed anyway. He was quite hurt when he didn't see her waiting for him, but what hurt him the most both physically and emotionally, was when he reached for the well house doors, he was thrown back. He had tried countless times to break the well house doors down, but finally he had realized that it was covered in scrolls.  
  
Ever since then he had been sitting in the god tree, wondering and pondering why Kagome had left him. ^She said that she loved me, so why did my mate leave? Unless, she really didn't want to be with me, and she only said that she loved me so she could sleep with me?^  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. No, that wasn't it, he knew Kagome better than that, and she would never do such a cruel thing to him. Sighing, Inu- Yasha closed his eyes and tried to figure out why Kagome had left. He thought hard about that day. The only thing that had really happened was his run in with Kikyo. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead. Of course! That had to be it, Kagome had seen him and Kikyo together and assumed that he was going to go be with her!  
  
"I'm such an idiot! I should have told her just after I killed Kikyo, but no, I ha to be stupid and wait!"  
  
Inu-Yasha put t he jewel box in his pocket, he ran towards the well as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to find a way out of that well house, even if it killed him. Inu-Yasha jumped down the well and in a matter of seconds he was in the future. He could see the of orange light from the setting sun through the cracks and holes in the old well house. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes an rammed into the shrine door. He screamed as the scrolls held him back and finally threw he back, keeping him trapped inside.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he slammed into the door again. "Kagome please let me out!"  
  
Yet again the half demon was thrown back. Inu-Yasha tried again and again to break down the door, but it was useless. As the sun finally set, Inu-Yasha staggered to the well. His throat sore from screaming Kagome's name, and his whole body ached from trying to break down the door.  
  
"Kagome . . ." whispered Inu-Yasha. His eyes rolled back and he fell into the well unconscious.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to stay home?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome was standing at the top of the stairs in her house coat, "Yeah, I'm not feeling too well,"  
  
"The flu is going around right now, so get some rest, I made a doctors appointment for you today at noon, so you go to that and see what would be the quickest medicine to get you better for your wedding,"  
  
Kagome nodded, "I will," said Kagome as she let out a small sneeze.  
  
"We are all going to be at the mall, so if you need me, just call me on my cell phone ok?"  
  
"Okay mom,"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter before joining the others outside. Kagome sighed and headed back to her room. Tomorrow was the big day, and she would finally be married to Hojo the man who would treat her right. Kagome tried to smile at the thought, but she couldn't. ^Who am I kidding, I still love him. Should I go back? No, I don't want to hear those words from him, telling me he has finally chosen Kikyo^ Kagome could feel tears burning in her eyes as she reluctantly touched the small scar on the side of her neck and the mate mark on her hip that Inu-Yasha had made. The thoughts of their night together filled her thoughts again. Trying to think of something else, Kagome stared at her alarm clock and realized it was eleven thirty. Sighing, she went to her room to put some clothes on.  
  
Kagome walked out of her room fully dressed and headed downstairs. Grabbing her purse and a box of Kleenex's she headed outside and into town. Hojo had caught the flu last week and had passed it on to her. She hadn't got it as bad, but she didn't feel like sniffing, sneezing, and coughing during the wedding ceremony. Kagome walked down the busy street and saw the church she would be married at tomorrow. She tried to feel happy that the big day was tomorrow, but for some reason she couldn't. Kagome turned at the corner and walked into the doctors office. There were only a few people sitting in the waiting chairs reading different magazines. Kagome went to the front desk and told them she had arrived before taking a seat herself. Just as she reached for a magazine . . .  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome,"  
  
^That was fast^ thought Kagome as she got up and followed the nurse into the back.  
  
"The doctor will be with you in a second,"  
  
Kagome nodded and took a seat. She grabbed a Kleenex off the doctors desk and blew her nose.  
  
"Gods, I hope I'm not like this tomorrow," groaned Kagome wiping her nose.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kagome," said the doctor as he walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon," replied Kagome.  
  
"So, I hear your getting married tomorrow,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So, what brings you here,"  
  
"I've caught the flu and I don't want to be sick for my wedding, and I was wondering if you could tell me what to take,"  
  
"Yes, the flu is going around lately. While your here, why not have a regular check up too. You're supposed to have one next week, but having it today won't make a difference,"  
  
"Sure," said Kagome.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kagome climbed up the stairs to the shrine at a slow pace. She had stopped at the drug store on her way home to pick up some medication, and some herbal tea for her throat. But that wasn't why she was looking so sad. The doctor had told her she had caught just a minor flu, but the nausea and stomach cramps she had been having were a different situation. Kagome stopped at the god tree and fell to her knees. She was pregnant. The doctor had congratulated her thinking it was Hojo's, but she knew of course that it wasn't. She had asked the doctor not to tell anyone since she wanted to do that, so he had agreed to keep his mouth shut. Kagome put her hands against her face and started to cry. This was the worse thing that could have happened. What on earth was she going to tell Hojo? The truth? No she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone. Not even Inu-Yasha who was probably burning in hell with Kikyo right now. Kagome even cried harder. She couldn't possibly try to convince Hojo it was his after their wedding night, the child would most likely be part demon. Pulling herself to her feet, Kagome headed into the house to find everyone waiting for her.  
  
"Kagome darling," said Hojo kissing Kagome on the lips.  
  
"Hi Hojo," said Kagome.  
  
"Well what did the doctor say?"  
  
"Just a cold,"  
  
"Well, that's good," said Hojo wrapping his arms around Kagome.  
  
"Now that Kagome is back, let's head to the church to go over tomorrow's ceremony," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Everyone nodded and started to head to the door, but Sango noticed Kagome looked sadder than before.  
  
"Um Kagome, could you wait for a sec, I want to talk to you," said Sango.  
  
"Okay," said Kagome.  
  
"We'll wait for you at the church," said Grandpa.  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded. The demon exterminator waited till everyone was gone before talking, "Okay Kagome spill it, what happened between you and Inu-Yasha? What did he do to you?"  
  
Kagome wanted to tell Sango to mind her own business, but instead burst into tears and told Sango the whole story, except the part about her being pregnant. When Kagome finished, Sango continued to hug her friend. She didn't know what Inu-Yasha was up to, but she would go along with Miroku's plan of taking the scrolls off the well doors tomorrow.  
  
"Kagome it will be alright, you'll see," whispered Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Can we not talk about it again an just head to the church?"  
  
"Sure," said Sango, walking with her friend out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the edge of the well, staring at the well doors. ^ I can't break through it at all, but . . . maybe Tetsusaiga will work^ With this new thought, Inu-Yasha grabbed his sword and watched it transform. Clutching the sword in his hand, Inu-Yasha lunged at the door, swiping it with his sword. However it did no good. Sighing, Inu-Yasha put is sword away and started t o think again. He couldn't get through the front door, or either of the walls. ^Shit, I only have less than half a day to get out of here before the wedding^ thought Inu-Yasha as he noticed the moonlight shining in through the cracks in the small shrine. Sighing Inu- Yasha lied down on the ground to try and think some more, but when he opened his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. ^Wait a second, I don't suppose Kagome has put up scrolls on the roof?^ With this new hope, Inu-Yasha got to his feet, grabbed his sword, and jabbed it through the roof. He waited for the pain from the scrolls but it never came. Smiling and laughing with happiness, Inu-Yasha clutched his sword tighter and moved in a circular motion. A small hole was now made, big enough for him to fit in it. Putting his sword back, Inu-Yasha leaped through his only escape and into the night sky. Landing softly on the Higurashi Shrine grounds, Inu-Yasha bolted to Kagome's house.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Okay not really much of a cliff hanger, but oh well, just review and I will try to get this up as fast as I can! 


	10. Please Kagome

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Please Kagome  
  
Inu-Yasha landed silently on the Higurashi house and stared into Kagome's bedroom window. Sniffing the air, he could tell that Kagome and everyone else were down stairs. He could smell Miroku, Sango, and the rest of the gang and family, including Hojo. Growling deep in his throat, Inu- Yasha leaped to the ground and made his way to the family room window. Hojo and Kagome were sitting on the couch, Sango and Miroku were on the floor, Shippo, Kirara, and Sota were playing in the corner of the room, and Mrs. Higurashi was talking to Kagome and Hojo. Inu-Yasha guessed that Grandpa was already upstairs sleeping. Sighing, Inu-Yasha tried to figure out the best way to get Kagome alone, but he was finding it pretty hopeless. Suddenly Miroku stood up and went into the kitchen. Inu-Yasha ran to the kitchen window and tapped on it gently to get the monks attention as he poured himself a glass of water.  
  
Miroku looked up from the tap and almost dropped his glass of water. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Miroku pointed upstairs. Inu-Yasha nodded and leaped onto the roof heading to Kagome's room.  
  
"Sango, I'll be right back, I just have to go upstairs for a second," said Miroku.  
  
"Sure," said Sango.  
  
Miroku slowly walked up the stairs and then bolted to Kagome's room and slowly closed the door behind him. Inu-Yasha was perched on Kagome's window sill in his normal position.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
"Miroku," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What . . . how . . . how did you get out of the well house?" asked Miroku stunned.  
  
"There were no scrolls on the roof, that was my only escape,"  
  
"Very clever Inu-Yasha. Do you want me to get Kagome for you?"  
  
"Yes, but first I want to talk with her mother,"  
  
"Okay, I'll get her for you,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Alright, so Kagome have you any idea where you want to go for your honey moon?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hojo, what do you think?" asked Kagome.  
  
Hojo was about to respond when Miroku's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi!"  
  
"Yes Miroku?" she called back.  
  
"Can you come up here please?"  
  
"One second! Hold that thought Hojo," whispered Mrs. Higurashi as she went up the stairs. She walked towards to Sota's room, and almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Miroku standing in Kagome's doorway. "Miroku, what are you doing in there?"  
  
"Just come in," hissed the monk.  
  
With a confused look on her face, she walked into the room to see Inu- Yasha sitting on her daughters bed. "Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi . . . I . . . "  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Both Miroku's and Inu-Yasha's eyes widened with their mouths open.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to get my daughter out of this wedding so she doesn't marry the wrong man,"  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his mouth and smiled, "I had some difficulty getting here,"  
  
The woman smiled and walked over to the half demon, "So, do you want to see Kagome?"  
  
"First I want to talk to you. Miroku could you please leave?" asked the half demon.  
  
The monk nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if it was . . . *gulp* alright with you if I could . . . have Kagome as my mate . . . or in your terms wife I guess," during his whole speech Inu-Yasha had his eyes staring at the floor since he couldn't look Kagome's mother in the eye.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you silly boy, of course you can, and you are in the nick of time too,"  
  
"You sure? I mean . . . you don't mind me being a half breed?"  
  
"No Inu-Yasha of course not,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, "Can I talk to Kagome now?"  
  
"Not up here, Hojo will find you, I'll send her outside. Ring the door bell,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and jumped out the window.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi went back downstairs and back to her seat in the living room. "Now where were we?"  
  
Hojo was about to answer again, but was cut off again by the door bell.  
  
"I'll get it," Mrs. Higurashi said as she went to the door. Opening it slightly, Inu-Yasha nodded his head to let her know he was ready to talk to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome it's Ayumi, she wants to talk to you!" called her mother.  
  
Kagome got up off the couch and headed to the door which was wide open and no one was there. Before the young girl could say anything, her mother pushed her outside and closed the door.  
  
"Mom what are you doing?" asked Kagome as she reached for the door handle.  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
The young miko froze at the sound of her voice, and knew who it was that said her name. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with Inu- Yasha.  
  
"What . . . what are you doing here?" she asked in an angry tone.  
  
"I came to see you,"  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your love Kikyo?" asked Kagome harshly.  
  
"Kagome . . . you're the only one I love . . ."  
  
"Don't lie to me Inu-Yasha! Maybe you didn't know this but I saw you two together, so the jig is up,"  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Didn't you hear the whole conversation?"  
  
"No, but by the way you were holding her I could tell what you were talking about,"  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly walked towards her, "Kagome . . . when you saw me hugging Kikyo, I only did that so I could catch her off guard,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kagome, when I went outside Kikyo was there, wanting me to go to hell with her. I said no of course since I was with you, but she wouldn't listen to reasoning. I then told myself that she wasn't the Kikyo I knew fifty years ago, just a puppet. So I held her one last time before resting her to peace,"  
  
Kagome looked Inu-Yasha in the eye, "Prove it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha reached into his robes and pulled out the white hair band Kikyo always wore. "I only kept it so I could prove that I don't love Kikyo anymore Kagome. I took you as my mate that night, and the words I said to you I meant, I love you Kagome,"  
  
The girl lowered her head and started to cry silently. She felt like such a fool, she should have realized that Inu-Yasha would never do such a thing to her. Kagome was suddenly surrounded by warmth as Inu-Yasha pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"I should have told you immediately, but I wanted to wait until I gave you this," Inu-Yasha pulled away from Kagome for a moment as he brought out a golden jeweled box from his robes. Opening it, he revealed the jewelry inside. "This ring and necklace belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her when they had become mates, and now I want you to have it,"  
  
Kagome stared at the two pieces of jewelry. They were both a beautiful silver, but the necklace had little crescent moons hanging around it, which reminded her of the symbol on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Kagome was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Kagome, will you still be my mate?"  
  
Kagome threw her arms around Inu-Yasha and hugged him tightly, "Yes, of course I will,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and took to necklace out of the box, placing it around Kagome's neck. Then getting down on one knee Inu-Yasha took Hojo's ring off and replaced it with his own. Standing back up, Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome back into his arms and held her there.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what are we going to do about the wedding tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll worry about that later, right now I just want to hold you, I haven't been able to do that in almost three weeks," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned onto his shoulder, letting him hold her in his arms. It was then Kagome realized she hadn't told Inu-Yasha that she was pregnant. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well . . . I . . . I'm . . . I'm pregnant," she buried her face into his Kimono, not really wanting to see his reaction.  
  
Inu-Yasha was speechless for a second before he lifted the bottom of her shirt up slightly to look at her stomach. He noticed it was a little bigger than usual as he slowly ran his clawed hand across it.  
  
"Is it . . ."  
  
"Yes it's yours," Kagome's voice was still muffled since her face was still buried into his kimono.  
  
"Kagome look at me,"  
  
The girl slowly raised her head to stare into Inu-Yasha's golden eyes.  
  
"Do you think I'm mad at you or something?"  
  
"I just thought you didn't want to have . . ."  
  
Kagome was silenced as Inu-Yasha pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "Why on earth would I be mad at you? This is probably the happiest moment in my life," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inu-Yasha back. The half demon wrapped his arms around his mate to bring her closer to him. Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck as they were both lost in the passionate kiss, but soon had to release to breathe. Inu-Yasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands, staring at her beauty.  
  
"Kagome . . . do you . . . do you want me to become human, so that we can be together?"  
  
Kagome eyes widened, but she shook her head, "No, I meant what I also said that night, I love you the way you are Inu-Yasha, I don't want you to change,"  
  
"Well then, I guess when we head back to the feudal era, we'll be paying a visit to Myoga then," whispered Inu-Yasha, wrapping his mate in his arms protectively.  
  
"Why Myoga?"  
  
"He's know more about this stuff than I do, I'm sure he'll know what we can do about this little problem,"  
  
Kagome nodded and kissed her husband again. She had missed kissing him over the past few weeks, and made a note to herself that Inu-Yasha was a much better kisser than Hojo was. The half demon pressed her against the house wall, crushing his mouth against hers. Neither of them paid attention to the front door which slowly opened to reveal a confused Hojo. He had been worried about Kagome and came to check on her, and didn't notice the kissing couple. Kagome had wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck to bring him closer to her. She could feel Inu-Yasha's tongue slip across her lips, asking for entrance. Giving off a small moan of approval, Kagome opened her mouth to him as he ravished it with that tongue of his. Hearing the small moan, Hojo turned around and noticed the his fiance was kissing some silver haired man with white dog ears. However the boy never made a sound, it was as if his body and voice were paralyzed with shock. He glanced to the side to see his ring lying on the ground forgotten.  
  
"Don't you think we should tell Hojo about this?" asked Inu-Yasha nibbling on his mates lower lip.  
  
"Hojo? Who's Hojo?" asked Kagome playfully.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled lovingly at her before claiming her mouth again, his hands pressed firmly against her back. Kagome's hands slowly reached up and began to rub the dog demons furry white fluffy ears between her fingers. Inu-Yasha nearly lost it as he kissed Kagome even harder, pressing her more firmly against the wall as he began to purr. Kagome smiled against his lips and began to rub his ears harder. The kissing couple still had not noticed that they were being watched, and for some reason Hojo wasn't making a sound either.  
  
Inu-Yasha finally released his lips from hers, both were slightly panting. The dog demon smiled as he noticed his mates lips were slightly swollen form there immense kissing. "When we go back to the feadal era and see Myoga, then I'm going to start building a house for us," whispered Inu-Yasha in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Where will you build it,"  
  
"Where ever you want me to build it,"  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned her head against Inu-Yasha's strong shoulder. His arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her in a firm embrace.  
  
"I should take these off you," whispered Kagome as she played with his prayer beads.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't need to wear theses anymore," said Kagome as she started to take off the prayer beads around his neck, but Inu-Yasha grabbed her hands to stop her.  
  
"Don't, I know I hate these beads, but I think it would be best if I wore them, you know how I can get sometimes, you might want to 'sit' me back to reality,"  
  
Kagome smiled and pecked him on the lips. She then raised her hands again and started to scratch behind Inu-Yasha's ears. A deep purr came from Inu-Yasha's throat, and he leaned his head more towards her hand to scratch it better. Kagome giggled and started to scratch his ears harder. The dog demon let out a moan of approval and rested his head on Kagome's shoulder. Inu-Yasha started to whimper slightly in Kagome's ear as he enjoyed having his ears scratched.  
  
"Kagome, you might want to stop that . . ." purred Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You have no idea how that's effecting me right now," whimpered Inu-Yasha into Kagome's ear as he pressed her more harder against the house wall.  
  
Catching onto his meaning Kagome stopped torturing the poor half demon and just held him close to her. Inu-Yasha took in a deep breath as he inhaled his mates scent, but froze as another scent he recognized was close by. Slowly turning around Inu-Yasha met the eyes of Kagome's ex-fiancé (Well he's not her fiancé anymore so what am I supposed to say?). Kagome was confused at first at why Inu-Yasha turned around, but when she caught sight of Hojo she froze too.  
  
Hojo was still frozen, but he finally found his voice, "Kagome . . ."  
  
"Hojo, I . . ." Kagome could not find the words to explain to him nicely that she was with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Suddenly Miroku, Sango, an Mrs. Higurashi came out the door and were surprised to see Hojo staring at the couple who were still holding onto each other.  
  
"Sorry," whispered Miroku to Inu-Yasha since he wasn't able to keep the boy in the house.  
  
Hojo turned towards the others, "You knew?" he whispered in a harsh whisper.  
  
Sango said nothing, but Miroku slowly nodded his head.  
  
Hojo looked like his best friend had died, but no one spoke since they didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Hojo honey, why don't we all go inside and talk this over?" asked Mrs. Higurashi placing a hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
Hojo on the other hand didn't move or say anything, his eyes were still locked on the couple standing in front of him. Inu-Yasha finally had enough of the silence, "Look, I'm sorry you had to witness this, but Kagome doesn't love you, she's with me,"  
  
Kagome was about to sit the half demon, but she didn't. Even though those words would hurt Hojo deeply, it was the truth after all.  
  
Tears started to well up in Hojo's eyes, and Inu-Yasha would have yelled at the boy not to cry, but he kept silent since he himself almost cried when he thought he would lose Kagome. Inu-Yasha walked over and grabbed Hojo's ring off the ground and held it out to the boy.  
  
"I believe this is yours,"  
  
Hojo looked at the ring, pushed Inu-Yasha aside and lunge forward, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders.  
  
"How could you do this to me!" he practically screamed at the girl.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to go over there and kill the boy, but Miroku placed a hand on the half demons shoulder.  
  
"Let him talk to her,"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Hojo, I'm so sorry,"  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure! When you proposed to me I was thinking of saying no since I still had feelings for Inu-Yasha, but I thought he didn't love me and that's why I said yes. But then he came to me and told me his true feelings towards me,"  
  
Hojo loosened his grip on Kagome's shoulders, and turned his head to stare at Inu-Yasha. "What is he?"  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to say something, but Kagome cut him off, "He's human of course silly! He was just coming back from a costume party,"  
  
The dog demon wasn't sure what a costume party was, but nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"So this means the weddings off?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. Hojo sighed, released Kagome, and went to grab his ring from Inu-Yasha. The dog demon gave the ring to Hojo and smiled triumphantly that the boy was finally out of the way. Hojo paused for a second, before turning around and punching Inu-Yasha square in the face. The half demon was barely phased by the punch, while Hojo was hunched over clutching his hand.  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted and walked over to Kagome, holding her in his arms. Hojo finally straightened up, and left the shrine, tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Well . . . that went well I guess," said Miroku.  
  
Everyone stared at the monk and laughed slightly.  
  
"Well why don't we head inside and start planning your real wedding Kagome, but first I'll call all the relatives and tell them plans have changed.," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Everyone nodded and headed back inside.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
well not the end folks, I still have a few more chaps to add to make this story a happy ending, so keep reviewing to find out. 


	11. New Lives

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
New Lives  
  
Shippo stared at the night sky as the little fox sat on Kaede's hut. Kirara was by his side as they watched the stars glittering and the moon lighting up the sky. Shippo looked down to see Miroku sitting by the door in his usual sitting position with his staff in his arms. Shippo winced as a painful cry came from the hut, followed by some yelling from Kaede. Miroku seemed unfazed as a blur of red ran past him and towards to lake, and suddenly come back splashing some drops of water on the monks face. The little fox winked at Kirara before glancing at Miroku and tried to creep down towards the window.  
  
"Don't even think about it Shippo," whispered Miroku.  
  
"Ah, but I want to see," whined Shippo.  
  
"Shippo you'll get to see something like this when you have a mate,"  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
"You'll see when your older,"  
  
Shippo sighed. Ever since the monk had been married to Sango, he had become less perverted, however he was still a lecher, but not as bad.  
  
Another painful cry came from to hut, causing the monk to take a glance inside. Kagome was propped up slightly in Inu-Yasha's arms as she clung to his red kimono with tears running down her face. The monk sighed since Kaede and Sango blocked his vision.  
  
"Hey monk! Don't make me come over there and kick your ass!"  
  
Miroku was brought back to reality by Inu-Yasha's yelling. He nodded and turned around once again.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready?" asked Kaede.  
  
The girl nodded and Inu-Yasha's hand tightened around hers, showing that he was there for her.  
  
Shippo put his hands over his ears as he heard Kagome cry out one final time . . . and then silence. This alarmed the monk slightly, *Shouldn't there be crying?* thought the monk, *Oh no! Don't tell me . . .*  
  
Miroku sat up and ran into the hut, but was shocked at what he saw. Kagome was breathing hard as Inu-Yasha continued to hold her, but the monks eyes turned to the small white bundle in Sango's arms.  
  
"Is the baby . . . dead?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her husband.  
  
"Damn it monk! Don't scare Kagome like that! Of course it's alive!"  
  
"Then why isn't it crying?"  
  
"Demon children don't cry when they're born!"  
  
"Will you two shut up? You'll scare the baby," hissed Sango.  
  
Miroku knelt down beside Sango and took a glance at the little bundle of joy. Sango then turned to the couple and handed the child to Kagome.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby girl," whispered the exterminator.  
  
Kagome pulled the blankets back slightly to stare into her daughters face. The child had a head ful of silver hair just like her fathers, and also had inherited Inu-Yasha's white fuzzy ears. When she opened her eyes they were blue-gray color like her mothers, but slitted like her father. Kagome reached and grabbed her child's little hand to see little claws, and when the baby yawned Inu-Yasha could see two little points which were her fangs.  
  
"She's perfect," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Look at her forehead," said Miroku.  
  
Everyone then realized that there was a crescent moon and the child's forehead which reminded them of Sesshoumaru's mark.  
  
"Well that's simple, the crescent moon is the symbol of my family," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Then why don't you have it?" asked Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Miroku tapped his wife on the shoulder, and signaled her for them both to leave the happy couple to themselves.  
  
As everyone else in the room left, Kagome and Inu-Yasha could only stare at their child in aw.  
  
"She's so perfect, she looks so much like you," said Kagome  
  
"But she has your beauty," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome handed the child to Inu-Yasha who looked extremely hesitant. "It's okay Inu-Yasha, after all, she's your pup," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha took his child into his arms and stared at his pup. Kagome smiled as she the once tough, arrogant hanyou turn to jello before her eyes.  
  
"What are we going to call her?" asked Inu-Yasha, as he buried his face into the blankets, and imprinted the smell of his child into his mind.  
  
"Isn't it tradition for the father to choose the name for his children?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, I guess,"  
  
"Then you choose,"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back at the little girl and smiled, "Ariko . . . yes Ariko . . . we shall call her that, if that's ok with you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband with the little strength she had left, "That's a beautiful name,"  
  
Inu-Yasha kissed his mate on the forehead, "Get some rest Kagome," The demon didn't need to tell her twice, because when he looked down at her, she was fast asleep in his arms. The half demon smiled and laid his mate down on some blankets, "Kaede!"  
  
The old woman entered the hut and smiled, "What can I do?"  
  
"Can you clean Kagome up? I want to show everyone else my pup," whispered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Inu-Yasha kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek before walking outside to show Miroku and the others his pup.  
  
"Congratulations," said Miroku, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"What did you name her?" asked Sango as she ran her hand over the baby's cheek.  
  
"Ariko,"  
  
"Beautiful name . . . well I'm going to help clean up Kagome," said Sango, disappearing into the hut.  
  
Men from all over the village came to congratulate Inu-Yasha.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" called Miroku over the crowd.  
  
Everyone cheered in agreement and so began the biggest feast the villagers had ever seen that lasted through the night. Kagome had awoken through half the celebration and sat by her husbands side.  
  
"I love you," Kagome whispered into her mates ear.  
  
"And I love you," Inu-Yasha whispered back, and was about to kiss her, but a scream caused everyone to freeze.  
  
There was a flash of white near where Kagome and Inu-Yasha were sitting. The half demon leaped infront of his family to protect them from this new presence. Sango and Miroku were immedialty by Inu-Yasha's with a frightened Shippo by Kagome. The light soon dimmed to outline a tall figure, but when the light completely disappeared, Inu-Yasha came face to face with his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . ." Inu-Yasha said in barely a whisper.  
  
The demon said nothing as he stared around at the villagers, but his gaze stopped at Kagome who was holding a small bundle of white blankets in her arms. Inu-Yasha growled and stepped back a few more steps closer to his mate.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to answer . . .  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The lord of the western lands sighed and turned around. Rin came running towards the demon with a tired Jaken right behind her.  
  
"I thought I told you two to wait at the camp," said Sesshoumaru as Rin stopped beside him.  
  
Jaken fell over gasping for breath before saying, "She's . . . too . . . fast . . . couldn't . . . stop . . . her . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled slightly, but turned back to his brother who had a confused look on his face. "I've come to see the child,"  
  
"Why? So you can kill her?" snarled Inu-Yasha as he reached for his sword.  
  
"No, I have not,"  
  
Rin however walked past Inu-Yasha towards Kagome, "Can I see?"  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled back the blankets slightly for only the young girls eyes to see. Sesshoumaru tried to cock his head to see, but Inu- Yasha blocked his view, and was still growling at his older brother.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . ."  
  
"Kagome I don't trust him," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Really? Well after you came to my castle to get your mothers necklace from me, the least you can do in return is let me see your pup,"  
  
"I think not! That necklace belonged to me in the first place!"  
  
"And yet I could have not handed it over an kill you like my mother had suggested,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face softened slightly as he released his hand from the Tetsusaiga. "Alright, but if you harm her, I swear to god I'll kill you,"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, an watched as Kagome handed to child to Inu-Yasha. The half demon looked hesitant, but eventually handed the child over. Sesshoumaru pulled the blankets back to look at the little pups face.  
  
"She has our family symbol," said Sesshoumaru in his usual emotionless tone.  
  
"So?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to stare at the newborn girl.  
  
"May I see, my lord?" asked Jaken who was finally on his feet.  
  
The lord said nothing as he kneeled down on one knee for the imp to see.  
  
"What is her name?" asked Sesshoumaru as his eyes met his brothers.  
  
"Ariko,"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and holding the little pup with one arm, he reached into his robes and pulled a small silver bracelet out with small blue crescent moons. The demon then put the bracelet around the childs small wrist.  
  
"What the heck is that?" asked Inu-Yasha, taking a step closer to his brother.  
  
"This little brother is a bracelet that has been passed down through generations in our family. You were supposed to get one when you were young, but it seems father died before he could give it to you, but this one belongs to your daughter, Ariko," whispered Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha was confused as ever. He couldn't believe his brother was being so . . . nice and friendly. "I don't understand,"  
  
"Even though I may still hate you, you are my brother weather I like it or not you are still connected to the family's traditions and so is my niece," said Sesshoumaru as he held up his free hand to show his brother the small bracelet around his wrist, "As you can see I have one as well,"  
  
It was just then that everyone realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't missing an arm anymore!  
  
"Hey! When did you get another arm?" asked Inu-Yasha, "And wait! Did you just call Ariko your niece?"  
  
"I visited an old friend of mine who was able to get me another arm, and yes Ariko is my niece, after all I am your brother," said Sesshoumaru as he handed the sleeping Ariko back to his younger brother.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Inu-Yasha who was thunder struck.  
  
"Let's just say a little girl has a way of changing a demons ways,"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked behind him at Rin who was siting with Kagome still.  
  
"Have you found a home yet for your new family?"  
  
"Right now were living with Kaede, but I was planning on tomorrow I would start building one in my forest,"  
  
"Don't bother. I will send servants of mine here tomorrow, and they will build your home in less than a day, all you have to do is show them where you want it,"  
  
At this Inu-Yasha almost swallowed his tongue.  
  
"Rin! We shall leave now," said Sesshoumaru as he turned to leave.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru! Good bye everyone!" said Rin as she ran after her lord.  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . . wait . . ." said Inu-Yasha who handed Ariko back to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as his younger brother walked towards him, and with a small growl and teeth gritted together . . . he hugged the great lord of the western lands. It was a brief hug though, and Inu-Yasha pulled back immedialty, "Thanks, for everything," he said in a low growl.  
  
The dog demon just stared at his brother with wide eyes, but he smiled and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Your welcome,"  
  
And with that, Inu-Yasha watched as his older brother disappeared into the night.  
  
"Inu-Yasha must have really swallowed his pride to do that," said Sango in barely a whisper.  
  
"Don't talk to me," hissed Miroku with his eyes closed.  
  
After a moment the monk opened his eyes.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sango.  
  
"I was just putting that picture permanently into my mind, Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru show brotherly love,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he sat by his mate and the party started up again.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," said Kagome.  
  
"Feh,"  
  
"This bracelet almost looks exactly like my necklace," said Kagome.  
  
"Of course it does, I noticed that Sesshoumaru's mother was wearing the same necklace when I saw her. Once Sesshoumaru has a mate, he'll pass that necklace to his wife,"  
  
Kagome nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek, "So did you ever get a bracelet,"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled slightly, before pulling his sleeve back a bit to reveal the silver bracelet with blue crescent moons.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
OR  
  
NOT!  
  
Okay people, I could end it here if you think this is a good ending, or I could add one more which kind of shows more into the future, but it's up to you. So sorry for the long update, but school has been a big pain, bot to mention my computer is an old fossil. Anyway please review!!!! 


	12. Wonderful Times

I Won't Let You Go  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Wonderful Times  
  
*Warning*  
  
This chapter is a little violent in the beginning  
  
He lay with his back against the trunk of the old tree as the half demon gazed at the sky above. Little rays of light from the afternoon shined on to Inu-Yasha's red clothing through the patches of leaves above head. Taking in a deep breath he inhaled the scents and smells around him, the smell of the lush green grass, the clean smell of air, and all other smells the summer brought. It had been four and a half years since Ariko's birth, and Inu-Yasha could not have been happier. A soft breeze blew past the half demons face as he finally got back onto his feet, and headed to his home which was not far from where he was from. In a few short steps he reached the large clearing where his home stood. The light from the sun caused the half demon to close his eyes and wait for them to adjust to the light.  
  
The house was two stories tall and was well built. Inu-Yasha hated to admit it, but Sesshoumaru's servants had done and excellent job on it. Flower beds surrounded the home with a little garden growing near by that was next to a small stream that flowed though the clearing to the lake near Kaede's village. Smiling, Inu-Yasha walked towards the house, and through the wooden door. He entered the darken house and passed through the kitchen. There was an old metal stove that Kagome had bought from something called an 'antique shop' in her time. There were also pots and pans, vegetables in a basket which were from their garden, and a cupboard full of Ramen. Also near the kitchen was a cupboard of herbs and any medical things they needed. A small table was near by with three seats around it and an old wooden clock was near the door way that lead into the other room. Inu-Yasha chuckled lightly when he remembered how Kagome had taught him how to tell time. It had nearly taken him a week. Shaking his head, Inu-Yasha headed to the door way on the right since the door way on the left lead to the guest room. The room was fairly large and had many pictures along the wall. This was mainly Kagome's room where she would spend many hours taking something she called 'pictures'. There was a small cupboard in the corner that contained six photo albums. Two were of only Kagome and Inu-Yasha, and the other four were all of Ariko. There was a table in the middle of the room that had another photo album opened half way. Pictures were scattered all over the table in different piles. Before heading to the next door, Inu-Yasha glanced at a particular pile which showed Ariko's fourth birthday party back in Kagome's time. A large chocolate birthday sat infront of Ariko who was being held by her grandmother. He was right beside his mother-in-law with a very happy Sota clinging on his back. Grandpa was on the other side of Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome was no where to be seen since she was the one taking the picture. Smiling, Inu-Yasha stared around the room at all the main big pictures hanging up. He started on his left at the begining of the door way and made his way around. The first picture was of his wedding. Kagome and him were standing in front of the god tree. Kagome was wearing a sleeve and strapless wedding dress with her long hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. The half demon had his arms wrapped around his wife and was wearing a black tuxedo, which he made a mental note that had been very uncomfortable to wear. The next picture was still of the wedding, but had everyone in it. He and Kagome stood in the middle with Sango by Kagome's side and Miroku by his. Miroku was also wearing a black tuxedo, and Sango was wearing a light blue short sleeved dress with her hair pulled back in a bun. Kirara was on the exterminators shoulder, and Shippo wearing an extemely small tux was on Miroku's shoulder holding a small pillow which the rings had been put on. Kagome's mother was standing by Sango and Grandpa by Miroku. Kaede had been the one taking the picture since she managed to convince them that she wasn't immedialty family, but there were plenty of her in and the group in the wedding photo album. The next picture on the next wall was of Inu-Yasha and his family. Kagome was holding a small Ariko with him behind them with his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and his chin resting on the top of her head.  
  
The next picture made the half demon laugh out loud. It was of Rin and Sesshoumaru. He remembered how long Kagome had to explain to her brother- in-law what a camera was and how it worked. When she tried to take the picture Sesshoumaru refused to smile, in fact he wouldn't even curl his lips even the tiniest bit, he just kept his straight emotionless face. In fact the only reason he was smiling in the picture, was because Rin had jumped on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and put her two fingers into the demons mouth to look like he was smiling. Inu-Yasha laughed even harder as he stared at the picture. There was Rin with the biggest smile he had ever seen and then his brother who had his arms folded and had a kind of smile on his face thanks to Rin.  
  
Looking at the next two pictures, it was of Sango and Miroku's wedding. However in both pictures Miroku had a big red slap mark on his face. The monk had tried to pull the moves on Sango the entire day, but she had warned him to keep his hands to himself until their wedding night. However the monk just couldn't resist to wait till the night, and basically had been slapped all night by his wife.  
  
Along the next few walls were just basically of all their friends growing up. Smiling, Inu-Yasha headed into the next room which held a few shelve's for storage, but there was a stair case that lead to the bedrooms upstairs. Taking hold of the rail Inu-Yasha walked up the wooden stairs where his family was still asleep. There were only two rooms on the top floor. On the right was his an Kagome's room and on the left was Ariko's room. Inu- Yasha headed into his room to wake his mate. They had stayed up late last night since it had been Rin's fifteenth birthday. Inu-Yasha walked into his room, and in that moment his whole body froze. His eyes widened and his breathing became quicker at the sight before him, in fact he didn't even know if he was breathing. There on the floor lay Kagome . . . and Ariko. Kagome was wearing her red and white miko clothes and sprawled out on the floor. Deep gashes had been cut over her entire body as she lay in a pool of blood. Her lifeless eyes stared off to the side with her mouth slightly open. In his wives hands were her bow and arrow which had been snapped in half. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees as his eyes drifted to his daughter. Her lifeless eyes were halfway closed and her blue kimono was stained with a sickening crimson red. In the childs hand was a small stuffed rabbit and her green blanket that she carried around with her constantly in the other. Only one cut was made on the child, which was across her throat and her mouth too slightly open. The half demon could feel tears burning in his eyes, and slowly crawled over towards his mate.  
  
"Kagome . . ." he said in barely a whisper. However the girl did not move, she just remained still. Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome's lifeless body into his arms and held her there. His body started to shake as reality started to settle into his mind as he held his dead mate. He opened his eyes to see a shadow standing over top of him. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he realized the killer was still in the house. Growling deep in his throat Inu-Yasha slowly turned around to meet the eyes of the woman . . . who he thought to have killed five and a half years ago.  
  
"Kikyo . . ."  
  
"And now Inu-Yasha with them out of the way . . . we can go to hell together," said Kikyo as she held the large knife in her hand, stained with Kagome's and his daughters blood. "Die," she whispered as she brought he knife down on the half demon.  
  
The End  
  
*Just kidding*  
  
Tee hee  
  
oh i am so bad for doing that  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Inu-Yasha as his eyes snapped open. The half demon was breathing hard with his body covered in sweat. He was surrounded by darkness in the pitch black room with only small rays of the moon lighting the room slightly. Inu-Yasha felt two arms wrap around his body.  
  
"Inu-Yasha what's the matter?"  
  
He turned his head to meet his mate's blue gray eyes. She had a worried and scared look on her face as she stared back into his golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, and threw his bare arms around the woman into a very tight embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he tried to hold back to tears in his eyes. "It was a dream . . . you and Ariko . . . it was only a dream,"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what had caused the half demon to act this way. She wrapped her arms around her mate and rubbed his back, "It's okay honey . . . I'm right here,"  
  
"Gods Kagome . . . I don't know what I would do if you and Ariko . . ."  
  
"Shhh . . . that's not going to happen." Kagome kissed her husband on the cheek and continued to hold him, "It was just a dream Inu-Yasha . . . just a dream,"  
  
"I know . . I know," whispered Inu-Yasha, *I know that was just a nightmare . . . but*  
  
"Inu-Yasha don't worry about it, whatever happened in your dream won't happen, you'll be there to protect Ariko and I,"  
  
"What's going on," came a very quiet voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome to stare at the door way. Ariko was standing there holding her stuffed rabbit and blanket in her arms. "Daddy what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Ariko, could you just come here please?"  
  
The girl nodded and took small steps towards her parents. She was scooped up into her fathers arms and was brought into a very tight embrace. Releasing one arm, he wrapped it around Kagome bringing her close to him. He tried to hold back his tears as Inu-Yasha held his family in his arms.  
  
"Inu-Yasha are you okay?" asked Kagome as she wrapped her own arms around her husband.  
  
"I'm okay now," he said, lying back down with his daughter still in his arms.  
  
Ariko shifted slightly so she could lye on her fathers chest with her head resting by his shoulder, her ears twitching slightly before falling into a deep sleep. Kagome crawled closer to her mate resting her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and wrapping her arms around both her husband and daughter.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and kissed Kagome's forehead, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
And with that Inu-Yasha fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly through the forest as the morning sun rose high into the sky. The lord of the western lands wouldn't have been walking slow if it hadn't been for Rin who was still half asleep walking beside him. The girl was wearing a dark red Kimono and had her hair tied back  
  
"Why are we going to see your brother so early in the morning?" yawned Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not answer as he stepped into the clearing where Inu- Yasha's home stood. He was glad he had left the imp back at the castle instead of bringing him along. The journey had been a hell of a lot quieter and peaceful with just him and his Rin. Sesshoumaru walked to the door and knocked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The lord looked up to see Inu-Yasha peering down at him from the window above.  
  
"Good morning to you too little brother,"  
  
"Morning Inu-Yasha!" called Rin.  
  
"Morning to you too," said Kagome who appeared be side her husband.  
  
"What brings you all they way out here?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Get dressed and I'll explain,"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome disappeared from the window to get into their day clothes.  
  
"What are we here?" asked Rin again.  
  
And just like before Sesshoumaru did not say a word, but she noticed that there was a tinge of red on his cheeks . . . as if he were blushing.  
  
Inu-Yasha soon appeared at the door wearing his usual red clothing and Kagome wearing her miko clothes. Ariko was in her mothers arms wearing her dark blue kimono.  
  
"So what can we do for you?" asked Inu-Yasha who suddenly noticed that Sesshoumaru was slightly blushing.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and motioned her to lean towards him. Kagome handed her daughter to her husband and leaned her head in so Sesshoumaru could whisper something into her ear.  
  
Poor Inu-Yasha and Rin were confused beyond belief, but Ariko was too busy playing with her father's ears and silver hair. After a moment, Kagome went into the fit of giggles, which made Inu-Yasha and Rin even more confused. Kagome was laughing so hard she couldn't look Sesshoumaru in the eye.  
  
"What did you tell her?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes, what did you tell her?" piped in Rin.  
  
Kagome finally finished laughing and faced her brother-in-law, "So you want me to?"  
  
"Yes," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well this is kind of awkward. Rin dear come inside," offered Kagome, "I'll make everyone some breakfast,"  
  
"What did you ask her to do?" asked Inu-Yasha, setting his daughter down.  
  
"She's going to give Rin 'the talk'," said Sesshoumaru, another blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"The talk?"  
  
"Yes the talk,"  
  
"Kagome what is this talk your going to give Rin?"  
  
Kagome again went into the fit of the giggles.  
  
"Kagome I demand you tell me what this talk thing is about,"  
  
"Are you really that dense little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru who followed his brother into the house.  
  
"Kagome tell me now,"  
  
Kagome was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and was using the table for support. Rin had no idea what was going on, and frankly Inu- Yasha didn't either. Sesshoumaru just stood there with blushing cheeks and Ariko was just holding her stuffed rabbit with her ears backwards so she didn't have to hear all the noisy racket.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The sun shined brightly down on the two brothers who were lying on their backs in the open field. Inu-Yasha had his legs straight with his arms behind his head. Sesshoumaru had one knee bent, his furry scarf behind his head with both arms by his side.  
  
"So what is this talk thing?" asked Inu-Yasha for the hundredth time that day.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and glanced at his brother, "I'll let your mate explain that one to you,"  
  
A small shriek caused both brothers to sit up slightly. Ariko was planted face down in the ground at the bottom of the hill. She slowly got slowly and continued to chase the butterflies. Inu-Yasha smiled and glanced at his brother, and noticed that there was an odd look in his eyes as he stared at his niece.  
  
"Do you ever think about?" asked Inu-Yasha as he rested back down in the grass.  
  
"Think about what?" asked Sesshoumaru returning to his lying down position.  
  
"About stop playing mr. emotionless, settle down and have a family," said Inu-Yasha staring back up at the sky.  
  
"Why do you think I have brought Rin here?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If it has to do with talk thing . . ."  
  
"Oh never mind," hissed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha was about to protest, but was cut off as something landed on his chest.  
  
"Daddy!" squealed the little girl clinging to her father's kimono.  
  
"Hey sweety,"  
  
"Daddy, tell me a story,"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and positioned his daughter in a more comfortable position, "What do you want to hear?"  
  
"What ever happened to grandpa and grandma?" asked Ariko.  
  
Inu-Yasha immedialty knew she was talking about his parents, and frankly didn't know what to tell her. "Um . . well . . . you see . . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and picked up the young girl, "You wish to know about our father?"  
  
Ariko nodded her head.  
  
"Well, our father was lord of the western lands," and with that Sesshoumaru went into a long story about their father and Inu-Yasha's mother. Even Inu-Yasha himself listened intently to the story since he couldn't remember anything about his father and a little about his mother. Sure he had pictures of them from the cave which were now in his and Kagome's room, but still he had no idea what they were like. Sesshoumaru finally finished the story and glanced at the little girl sitting on his chest.  
  
"What about your mother?" asked Ariko.  
  
"Do you ever stop asking questions?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ariko giggled and shook her head which caused the lord to smile slightly. Sesshoumaru then told a short story about his mother.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't quite pay attention to this story as he continued to stare at the sky.  
  
"Well if it isn't Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru,"  
  
Both demons sat up to see Miroku walking towards them wearing his usual monk clothes.  
  
"Good afternoon Miroku," called Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his head towards the monk and Miroku returned the nod. Laying his staff down Miroku layed down beside Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Where's Sango?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She went to see Kagome and help her talk to Rin," said Miroku.  
  
"Ok, what the hell is this talk thing about?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
Ariko wasn't paying any attention to her loud father as she played with her uncle's hair.  
  
Miroku started to giggle, "Kagome was right, you really don't have a clue,"  
  
"Will someone just tell me?"  
  
Miroku smiled his lecherous smile and was about to explain.  
  
"If you say anything Monk in front of this child, you will wish you had never been born you lecher," growled Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku leaned up slightly to see Ariko sitting with her uncle, "Well then my dear friend I will just leave it up to Kagome to tell you about it," teased the monk.  
  
"Arrgghhh," growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Can we play game?" asked Ariko.  
  
"What came would you like to play little lady?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Hide go seek," she piped.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but Miroku's it," said Inu-Yasha.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Do you understand now?" asked Kagome as she pasted some pictures into her photo album.  
  
"Yes," said Rin who was blushing like crazy at the moment.  
  
Sango laughed slightly from her seat and passed Kagome her drink of hot tea, "And your telling me Inu-Yasha doesn't know what 'the talk' means?"  
  
"Not a clue," giggled Kagome.  
  
"When Miroku heard that I thought he would die of laughter,"  
  
Kagome nodded and stared out the window, "Well the men should returning soon," said Kagome as she stared at the setting sun. Kagome got up from her seat and helped Sango stand up.  
  
"You know being six month's pregnant really isn't that much fun," grumbled Sango.  
  
"Tell me about it," laughed Kagome.  
  
The girls walked towards the door and waited on the porch for the guys to return.  
  
"Where do yo suppose they got to?" asked Rin.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Kagome.  
  
"Were right here,"  
  
All the girls looked to their right to see Sesshoumaru carrying a knocked out Inu-Yasha and Miroku carrying a worn out Ariko.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome staring at her husband.  
  
"Let's just say Sesshoumaru got a little carried away in the game of tag," smiled Miroku handing the sleeping Ariko to her mother. "Well darling shall we head home?"  
  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome,"  
  
Kagome hugged her best friend as Sango and Miroku headed back to Kaede's village.  
  
"Rin, let's head home," said Sesshoumaru laying Inu-Yasha down on the porch.  
  
"Yes sir. Bye Kagome!" yelled Rin as she followed Sesshoumaru through the trees.  
  
Kagome sighed and carried her daughter inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Pulling back the covers, Kagome took her daughters clothes off and put her pajama's on. Placing her daughter in her bed, she pulled the covers over the small form and kissed the child on the forehead. Smiling, Kagome closed the door behind her and headed back down to check on her husband who was still laying on the porch.  
  
"Ah what happened?" asked Inu-Yasha who was rubbing his head.  
  
"A rough game of tag gone totally wrong," smiled Kagome taking a seat by her husband.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled and pulled Kagome into a warm embrace, "So what is this talk thing about,"  
  
Kagome giggled, but leaned her head up to whisper in Inu-Yasha's ear.  
  
"What! You told Rin that?" cried Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Of course. I knew this of course before I was fifteen, but Sesshoumaru was too embarrassed to tell her, so he let me,"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say a word as he stared at the ground with a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean when Ariko is old enough, I'll be telling her,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, "There is no way you're telling her that!"  
  
Kagome laughed and headed into the house as the sun finally set spreading darkness through out the land.  
  
"Kagome are you listening to me?"  
  
"Not a word,"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and closed the door behind him, following his wife upstairs to bed since it had been a long day. He peeked into his daughters room to make sure she was sleeping peacefully before heading to his room where his mate was already in bed. Inu-Yasha took all his clothes off except for his pants before crawling into bed beside Kagome and wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.  
  
"So warm," mumbled Kagome as she wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's bare shoulders.  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Inu-Yasha, burying his face into Kagome's dark hair.  
  
"Well Sango, Ariko and I are going to go see my mom," whispered Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and held Kagome tighter, "You know I was thinking,"  
  
"About what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I was thinking about our daughter, and how she needs someone to play with,"  
  
"Well Sango will soon . . . oh you sly dog I know what your saying," giggled Kagome.  
  
"If you know what I"m talking about then kiss me," mumbled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed her husband.  
  
"I love you," mumbled Inu-Yasha against her lips.  
  
"And I love you," whispered Kagome.  
  
Holding his wife tighter, Inu-Yasha turned out the light.  
  
The End  
  
*for real this time*  
  
Okay folks, that is the end of this story, stay tuned for the next one! A thousand apologies for the long update, but I wrote a fic called Rain of Blood which took me a while, plus there's school, but I finally finished this one. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!  
  
Lynns 


End file.
